


California Boy

by fairyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, California, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyixing/pseuds/fairyixing
Summary: Para muitas pessoas, ser um jovem rico e bem sucedido é um desejo a ser realizado, porém, para Chanyeol, era extremamente estressante. Ser dono de uma das maiores redes de hotéis da Ásia o tornava poderoso e ao mesmo tempo tomava toda sua energia e seu tempo, o que intimamente o frustrava. Foi então que o empresário decidiu tirar férias na Califórnia e foi lá que conhecera Baekhyun, e com certeza, Chanyeol nunca agradeceu tanto por ser atingido por uma bola de vôlei.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	California Boy

* * *

Chanyeol poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes ele teve um boa noite de sono naqueles os últimos meses. Ter uma vida presa por um cronograma era a coisa mais horrível na vida do CEO, que não aguentava mais tanto trabalho. Ele era o chefe, então deveria ter um pouco mais de descanso, certo? Ah, mas aquilo só existia nos filmes mesmo. 

Até sua vida noturna nas baladas de Gangnam acabou sendo afetada pelo excesso de trabalho. Seus amigos sempre comentavam que acabaria morrendo solteiro de tanto ficar trancado dentro do próprio escritório e em salas de reuniões. Mas tinha uma grande empresa para cuidar e qualquer deslize era fatal para o patrimônio que o seu bisavô havia criado há mais de cem anos. Tudo agora estava em suas mãos e nunca em sua vida queria decepcionar a família Park.

Nas capas de revistas e na boca do povo, Park Chanyeol era visto como um exemplo de homem perfeito para todas as mulheres daquele país. Inteligente, estrategista, bonito, educado e rico. Em todo jantar entre família, sua mãe o enchia de perguntas sobre o seu futuro, como se tivesse tempo para pensar nisso. Ter filhos e se casar, ainda não estava nos seus planos futuros. 

Claro, tinha vezes que se sentia sozinho dentro daquela gigante mansão onde morava. Namorar era a única coisa pessoal em seus planos, mas achar uma pessoa com o mesmo porte que o seu era complicado. Todos conseguiam lhe irritar com os assuntos sobre dinheiro e outras coisas valiosas. Era ridículo e conseguia acabar até com os encontros que arranjava quando tinha um resquício de tempo do seu dia conturbado.

O Park era assumidamente bissexual para sua família. E os senhores Park só tinham duas opções: aceitarem a sexualidade do filho ou não teriam ninguém para herdar a empresa. Era um jogo sujo? Sim, mas sabia que, se aceitasse aquela oferta, seria jogado em um casamento arranjado. E falando sério, ninguém gostaria de conviver com uma pessoa que não gosta ainda mais por causa de dinheiro, algo que não mudaria nem um terço da sua vida.

Durante aqueles últimos oito meses, a empresa passava por diversas mudanças, tanto com funcionários quanto aos novos hotéis que eram construídos nas partes mais ricas dos países asiáticos. E mesmo que estivesse ganhando uma boa grana com os novos hotéis que, depois de finalizados, já tinham clientes fixos, era um dor de cabeça horrível. O telefone não parava de tocar um minuto, reuniões longas praticamente todos os dias e a sua secretária correndo atrás de si pelos corredores do prédio. Resumindo: não tinha um pingo de paz no próprio trabalho.

A luz do sol refletia dentro do escritório exageradamente grande do Park, aquilo fez com que lembrasse que precisava pegar um sol para não perder a vitamina D de seu corpo. Só queria curtir uma boa praia naquele verão insuportável de Seul, estava sentindo que seu corpo derreteria assim que saísse do trabalho para a casa. Havia acabado de sair de uma reunião de quase duas horas e meia com uma empresa de produtos de limpeza, para que pudessem assinar um contrato de três anos e oito meses. Era uma boa estratégia, a marca era bem conhecida e muito bem falada. Provavelmente as camareiras também gostariam da ideia.

— Se continuar pensando demais, vai perder o telefonema do seu pai, senhor Park — Sooyoung, sua secretária de longa data, disse apoiada contra a sua mesa. — O senhor Zhang já terminou todas as papeladas e em breve estará voltando para a Coreia.

— Por que você chama o seu próprio namorado de senhor Zhang? — perguntou o mais velho, ignorando o fato de estar recebendo uma ligação de seu pai. — E avise ao meu pai que eu estou ocupado. Ele já me ligou ontem a noite, não sei de onde vem tanto assunto. — A morena torceu o nariz com a resposta do chefe. Ela sabia que o patriarca da família realmente era um verdadeiro pé no saco que não parava de ligar para a empresa atrás do filho, que na maioria das vezes estava ocupado.

— Chamo ele assim porque estou no trabalho e preciso ser formal. — respondeu, botando o telefone no ouvido direito. — Oh, senhor Park, acabei de perceber que ele ainda está numa reunião com os outros funcionários. Não quer que eu deixe recado? — Chanyeol riu com a atuação de Sooyoung. — Ah, sim, entendo. Ele vai demorar mais um pouco. O senhor sabe como contratos são complicados. — Riu. — Está bem. Eu aviso que o senhor ligou para a empresa. — Desligou o telefone, mostrando uma expressão emburrada. — Não me faça mentir novamente. — Girou os calcanhares, indo em direção a porta do escritório.

— Ei! Cancele toda a minha agenda para as próximas duas semanas. — Sooyoung arqueou as sobrancelhas, em uma pergunta muda. — Vou tirar algumas semanas de férias.

— Assim do nada? — indagou ela, um pouco surpresa com a atitude tão repentina do chefe. — Está bem. Aviso aos seus pais sobre isso? O senhor sabe que eles não irão parar com as ligações, certo?

— É só não atender. Preciso de férias para longe de tudo isso ou vou acabar ficando louco. — Passou as mãos contra o rosto, suspirando alto. Estava cansado demais, não via a hora de chegar em casa e dormir pesado em sua cama. — Aproveite e peça uma passagem para mim. Para a Califórnia, de preferência.

— Você vai para outro país? Céus… — Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. — Para quando?

— Amanhã pela parte da noite. Não vou vir trabalhar também, preciso descansar urgentemente.

— Que aleatório… Vou pedir para o Jongdae para lhe avisar quando tudo estiver pronto — disse, saindo da sala, deixando o mais velho sozinho dentro do escritório.

Depois de estacionar o seu carro dentro da garagem, Chanyeol foi direto arrumar as suas malas. Havia sido obrigado a desligar o próprio celular de tantas ligações, não entendia como as pessoas conseguiam ultrapassar o limite da chatice. Não se tocavam que Chanyeol não queria atendê-los, e mesmo assim continuavam insistindo.

Botou todas as coisas necessárias nas duas malas. Se pudesse, levaria mais uma, mas sabia que traria coisas novas do estado americano, então precisaria se controlar o máximo possível. Já se passava das dez horas da noite quando o Park finalmente pôde tomar o seu banho, colocando uma roupa confortável e indo direto para sua cama. O controle foi pego pelo homem, apertando-o. Assistiria algum filme na grande televisão do quarto até que finalmente pegasse no sono, o que não demorou muito para chegar. 

**[…]**

Se pudesse se teletransportar direto para o local que queria, Chanyeol certeza de que faria isso. Aeroportos eram o seu maior terror por conta da correria e gritaria. E para ser sincero, odiava os dois. Uma voz feminina ecoava por todos os cantos, avisando aos passageiros para que corressem o mais rápido possível. Seu vôo seria o próximo, por isso, esperava sentado em uma das cadeiras enquanto mexia no celular, tentando pesquisar um pouco mais sobre o que tinha de bom para visitar na Califórnia. Já havia conseguido uma boa pousada de luxo que ficava bem perto na praia, então não precisaria atravessar o estado todo apenas para chegar até o seu destino. 

— O sinal aqui é horrível — o CEO sussurrou irritado, levantando o celular para cima, tentando buscar algum sinal naquele lugar.

Os longos minutos se passaram, torturando a mente de Chanyeol, que quase cochilava naqueles bancos totalmente desconfortáveis para a sua coluna. Do lado de fora, o sol queimava a pele de qualquer pessoa que ousasse sair sem protetor solar, a sorte que estava perto do ar-condicionado, sendo abençoado pelo vento geladinho que batia contra o seu rosto.

Quando ouviu o seu vôo sendo chamado, correu mais do que suas pernas permitiam, com a mochila em seus ombros. Seria uma cena engraçada, se não fosse tão trágica.

As horas de vôo foram longas demais. E graças aos deuses existentes, Chanyeol dormiu pelas onze horas seguidas mesmo que estivesse uma pessoa ao seu lado que roncava sem parar. O tempo que passou dormindo pouco acabou sendo aliviado durante aquelas horas dentro do avião. Assim que pôs os pés no aeroporto estadunidense, sentiu como se estivesse em outro planeta apenas pela diferença das pessoas.

Mudar-se para os Estados Unidos estava nos seus planos durante a adolescência. Mas como possuía uma empresa para herdar, seu futuro aconteceria apenas no país de nascença. Não que odiasse a Coreia ou algo do tipo, mas morar fora sempre fora o seu sonho desde jovem. Sabia o quanto as pessoas ocidentais eram calorosas e não criticavam tanto o seu jeito de viver por trás das câmeras. Por isso que, ao decorrer das férias, sempre escolhia países fora do continente asiático para passear e relaxar.

A viagem de táxi demorou mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Até pensou em cochilar no banco de trás, mas seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da janela de vidro, apreciando cada paisagem que passava diante dos seus olhos arregalados e surpresos. Visitar a Califórnia estava nos seus planos há mais de dois anos, mas sempre deixava para o último por conta da correria da vida pessoal e o trabalho. Escolher passar uns dias fora e longe daquele escritório estava começando a se tornar uma das melhores ideias que tivera em toda sua vida. Cada praia que via, arrependia-se menos de ter largado tudo para trás por algumas semanas.

A pousada era muito bonita do lado de fora. E Chanyeol precisava agradecer Sooyoung mais tarde pela hospedagem em um lugar tão luxuoso como aquele, mesmo que acabasse com a sua carteira. A longa piscina tomava conta da entrada, perto da recepção, onde duas mulheres trabalhavam com sorrisos simpáticos em seus lábios. Elas usavam roupas praianas e Chanyeol sentia-se um alienígena por estar com aquela roupa de frio. Mas poderiam dar uma chance, aeroportos eram frios demais.

Observou bem a estrutura de madeira, dando um visual bem bonito e aconchegante, tudo que o Park mais amava no mundo. Até as cores da pousada tinham tons maravilhosos, sabia o quanto sua secretária era perfeccionista e gostava de escolher os melhores lugares para suas hospedagens, mesmo que custassem o olho da cara.

— Não sei se durmo mais um pouco ou vou direto para a praia — Chanyeol disse sozinho, jogando-se contra o colchão da cama de casal. — Ainda vai dar meio-dia, e não comi nada. — Olhou para a janela, ouvindo o barulho calmo do mar, mesmo um pouco distante.

— Olá, senhor Park! Espero não estar incomodando, mas aqui servimos café da manhã para nossos clientes. Como chegou agora, ainda temos algumas coisas no nosso refeitório. — Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos avisou-o, com uma voz calma, transparecendo toda a educação que possuía.

— Ah, bom saber. Vou arrumar algumas coisas e já desço para comer. Muito obrigado pelo aviso, senhora — o Park agradeceu, com o inglês carregado de sotaque. A mulher apenas concordou com a cabeça, deixando-o sozinho no quarto.

Tomou um banho gelado, para que tirasse todo aquele cansaço do corpo. Não conseguia entender o porquê daquele sono depois de passar horas dormindo dentro do avião. Chegava a parecer piada. Trabalhava muito, mas já havia descansado o suficiente para curtir um dia na praia californiana. Depois de botar uma bermuda de tom escuro e uma camisa de botão florida, pegou seus óculos que estavam dentro da mala junto ao protetor solar. Resolveu preparar uma mochila com coisas que precisariam como protetores, carregador portátil e as chaves do carro que havia alugado para passear pelo estado.

A comida da pousada era gostosa demais, mesmo que estivesse acostumado com outro tipo de culinária. Algumas cozinheiras lhe encaravam como se fosse uma pessoa de outro planeta, mas sabiam que elas estavam irritadas por estar comendo tão tarde e elas precisavam de descanso. Ah, como Chanyeol entendia aquelas moças. Chegava até ser irônico, como se estivesse se vingando.

— Senhor Park? — A mesma mulher de antes o chamou, desviando sua atenção para ela. — Desculpe incomodá-lo novamente. — Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, indicando que não estava incomodando-o em nada. — Este mapa damos para todos os nossos clientes. Aqui tem algumas praias onde você pode se interessar em visitar, também tem alguns pontos turísticos e restaurantes com ótimas comidas. Caso estiver precisando de mais indicações ou algo do tipo, nossos funcionários o podem ajudar no que for preciso.

— Obrigado novamente! Pode ter certeza que farei de tudo para visitar cada lugar do mapa.

Ok. Chanyeol não estava nem um pouco acostumado com aquela temperatura que atingia o topo do inferno de tão quente. Já havia mergulhado naquele mar azulado centena de vezes, mas nem isso conseguia diminuir aquele calor infernal. Estava debaixo do grande guarda-sol branco, lendo algum livro que um de seus funcionários havia indicado. O chapéu protegia sua cabeça daquela quentura insuportável e a cadeira de praia parecia muito mais confortável que os bancos do aeroporto.

O livro era um romance do século quinze. Era tanto drama que Chanyeol estava quase ficando melancólico no meio de uma praia. A cada palavra, o Park conseguia sentir a dor da personagem que em breve perderia seu marido para uma doença terminal. Mas a dor em seu coração acabou sendo substituída por uma dor de cabeça assim que sentiu uma forte bolada bem na sua testa, derrubando o livro contra areia, sujando-o por inteiro. O CEO sentiu uma vontade de gritar, não apenas pela dor, e sim também pelo seu livro que estava quase no fim.

— Céus! — Escutou uma voz ao seu lado, mesmo que tivesse abaixado para pegar o livro. — Mil desculpas de verdade! O Baekhyun tem uma mira horrível e já acertou umas três pessoas só hoje. — O rapaz tinha quase a mesma altura que a sua. Era bem bonito como a sua pele bronzeada, corpo definido e os fios castanhos molhados pela água do mar. — Baekhyun! Você vai vir pedir desculpas porque ele tem cara de rico e não tenho dinheiro para levar processo! — Chanyeol revirou os olhos com o comentário.

— Eu não vou processar ninguém, mas prestem atenção nas pessoas — respondeu seco, recebendo uma expressão emburrada do rapaz que estava a sua frente. E quando pensou que teria paz novamente, escutou duas vozes se aproximando.

— Você só faz merda, Baekhyun! — Um rapaz de fios loiros e também alto comentou. Logo deduziu que Baekhyun era o mais baixo, que também tinha os cabelos loiros e carregava uma expressão irritada no rosto, provavelmente pelas broncas.

— Ele tem cara de ser coreano, vai nos perdoar porque somos quase irmãos de sangue — Baekhyun respondeu, implorando para que Chanyeol concordasse e esquecesse tudo aquilo. — Ah, qual é? Ele não pode nos processar por causa de uma bolada. A praia é um lugar público.

— Vocês podem se retirar? Eu quero descansar. Não vou processar ninguém por causa de uma bolada, só quero ter um pouco de paz — Park disse irritado, passando a mão no rosto, tentando ao máximo não perder o controle diante de toda aquela situação caótica e vergonhosa, que já atraia olhares.

— Sem querer ser grosso ou algo do tipo, mas ler livro na praia? Logo nessa praia que parece uma loja em promoção? — perguntou Baekhyun. — Por que não joga um pouco com a gente? Vem para a Califórnia e quer ficar plantado lendo livro? Não sabe nem se divertir, cara. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos com tamanha ousadia do loiro. Os outros dois amigos, pareciam nervosos e com medo de que o Park fizesse algo, diferente de Baekhyun que continuava com uma expressão debochada e agora tinha os braços cruzados contra o peito.

O que ele não tinha de tamanho, tinha de abuso.

— Então, pequeno, eu vim para relaxar. — Quando viu a expressão do mais baixo fechar, sabia que não viria coisa boa dali.

— Pequeno é o seu avô!

— Meu avô é mais alto que você, garoto.

— Mas o que você tem no meio das pernas não é.

— Baekhyun! — Os dois rapazes gritaram, puxando-o pelo ombro.

— Vai aceitar com a gente ou não? Aposto que não sabe jogar um vôlei de praia — afrontou. Chanyeol sentiu seu sangue ferver, mais quente que aquele sol dos infernos. Aquele garoto o conseguiu irritar em poucos minutos, algo que ninguém conseguia. — Cutuquei na ferida — disse ele quando o Park pegou a bola azulada de sua mão e saiu em direção a grande rede que ficava perto de alguns quiosques. — Isso vai ser incrível.

— Ai, Baekhyun, por que você só mete a gente em furada?

— Jongin, você é muito medroso. Até parece que aquele chato vai conseguir nos vencer em alguma partida. Parece que não sabe lavar a própria roupa.

— Eu e o Sehun não vamos jogar com vocês.

— Vão sim! Querem deixá-lo ficar com esse gostinho? Se jogarem comigo, peço a minha mãe para deixar petiscos de camarão para comermos.

Os dois rapazes concordaram com a cabeça, já se sentindo derrotados. A senhora Byun possuía o melhor restaurante de frutos do mar daquela praia. Ninguém sequer conseguiria recusar aquela oferta tentadora de Baekhyun, que carregava um sorriso debochado nos lábios, sabendo na furada que estava se intrometendo. E, claro, levando seus amigos juntos, como sempre.

Chanyeol continuava parado com as mãos na cintura, esperando os três rapazes irem até ele. A situação era tão engraçada que Baekhyun não segurou a risada, esbarrando propositalmente no corpo do CEO. O sol queimava bem a pele de Park, mesmo depois de passar uma boa quantidade de protetor solar, com medo de ter insolação.

— Jongin, você fica no time desse aí — Baekhyun disse, apontando para o mais velho entre eles. — Sehun fica comigo.

— Meu nome é Chanyeol, ‘tá? — O Byun revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez. — E se prepare para perder.

— Só joga essa maldita bola e vamos começar logo com isso. — Afastou-se da rede, puxando Sehun pelo antebraço para que lhe seguisse. Chanyeol apenas suspirou alto, tentando entender o porquê daquele cara estar tão convencido de que ganharia aquela partida. — É melhor ajudar o seu amiguinho, viu, Jongin!

O Kim ficou encarregado de dar o primeiro saque, alertando o time rival. Chanyeol até achou graça de como Baekhyun estava agindo, como se realmente fosse uma competição de verdade. Sehun rebateu a bola, fazendo com que o Park agisse rápido e de forma ágil, irritando mais ainda o mais baixo.

As incontáveis partidas duram quase uma hora e meia, entre Baekhyun xingando alto por estar cansado daquele terrível empate. Não poderia esconder para si mesmo de que Chanyeol era realmente bom naquele esporte. E ainda teve a péssima ideia de colocar Jongin como seu rival, sabendo que o moreno tinha muito mais habilidades quando o assunto era vôlei. E quando chegaram na última, o time de Chanyeol e Jongin saiu como o verdadeiro vencedor.

O mais novo entre eles agradecia por finalmente terem acabado com aquilo. Sehun sabia o quanto o melhor amigo era competitivo e sempre era levado para o meio dessas confusões em que ele se enfiava. Os dois amigos de Baekhyun sentaram-se na areia, numa área com sombra para beberem um pouco de água e também descansarem, afinal, estava muito quente.

— Sabe que vou querer uma recompensa, ‘né? — Chanyeol disse sem olhar para Baekhyun, que estava com os braços cruzados, encarando o mar, carregando uma expressão irritada em seu rosto. — Não que eu estivesse pensando nisso, só quero irritá-lo mesmo.

— O que você quer? — perguntou seco.

— Estou em uma pousada aqui perto e uma das funcionárias me deu um mapa para poder conhecer melhor a Califórnia. Como não tenho nenhuma companhia, você terá que me levar para conhecer todos os lugares que eu quiser.

— Você tem carro? Ou alugou um? Sei lá.

— Aluguei um carro bastante confortável para passearmos por toda a Califórnia. Já estou ansioso para ter alguém para tirar minhas fotos enquanto aproveito.

— Vai sonhando que eu serei o seu empregadinho. Só me fala quando quer bater perna por aí e em qual pousada está hospedado.

— A pousada é aquela. — Apontou. Baekhyun torceu os lábios, já sabendo muito bem de qual pousada Chanyeol estava falando.

— Eu deveria ter suspeitado.

— Suspeitado? — perguntou confuso.

— Todo mundo que se hospeda naquela pousada tem chatice para dar e vender, ainda sobra.

— Uau! Como você é engraçado — respondeu em um tom debochado. — Amanhã de manhã, me encontre em frente a onde estou hospedado — disse, saindo da praia e deixando Baekhyun sozinho, com o rosto queimando de raiva.

**[…]**

O CEO deveria ter previsto de que Baekhyun se atrasaria, mas não que isso durasse quase meia hora. Já estava com a Mercedes Benz estacionada em frente à pousada, esperando o bendito rapaz californiano, que não havia nem dado sinal de vida. Estava quase desistindo quando sentiu a porta do carro ser aberta. E lá estava ele, com a sua expressão tão bem receptiva e amargurada.

— Dormiu mais que a cama?

— Bem que eu queria mesmo, mas um cara resolveu estragar tudo — respondeu, apoiando o corpo contra o banco. — Para onde vamos? — indagou, tirando os óculos escuros.

— Primeiro quero passar pela Ponte Golden Gate. Depois disso, vamos visitar a calçada da fama e a rua Rodeo Drive.

— A Rodeo Drive? O que os turistas acham de tão legal naquela rua? — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando entender. Deveria ser a única pessoa no mundo que não achava nada demais naquele lugar.

— É uma rua bonita e bastante frequentada.

— Você vai dar uma volta no estado inteiro apenas para visitar uma rua. Uau!

— Não seja estraga prazer, Baekhyun! É a minha primeira vez na Califórnia e quero aproveitar o máximo para depois voltar a fazer as mesmas coisas todos os dias.

Depois de terminarem a pequena discussão, Chanyeol deu partida com o carro, ligando o rádio para que não ficasse aquele clima estranho dentro do veículo. Baekhyun continuava quieto, olhando para a janela, perdido em seus pensamentos. Como estava quente, o Park optou em ligar o ar-condicionado. Quando passou pela famosa ponte, praticamente precisou implorar para que o Byun tirasse as fotos, já que estava dirigindo. Não conseguia parar de encarar aquele lugar, que mesmo sendo simples, era algo icônico nos filmes estadunidenses e nos cartões postais antigos.

— Baekhyun, você é irritado assim mesmo ou eu que sou o odiado aqui? — Quando Chanyeol fez aquela pergunta, a expressão de Baekhyun derreteu. Não sabia que aquilo estava tão na cara.

— Sou acostumado a sair só com os meus amigos, acabo ficando com uma expressão irritada sem perceber — justificou-se, voltando sua atenção para a estrada. — Mas não precisa se preocupar com nada, eu cumpro com a minha palavra sempre. — Chanyeol riu com o tom confiante do mais baixo. — O mais estranho de tudo é que eu nem conheço você e aceitei isso. Espero que não seja nenhum serial killer, ainda tenho muito o que aproveitar.

— Realmente, você foi bem confiante em aceitar isso de um desconhecido. Entretanto sou uma pessoa boa demais para matar alguém. Só vim para os Estados Unidos com o intuito de descansar um pouco a minha mente e focar em mim mesmo depois de tantos trabalhos.

— Hm… Bem que você tem cara de ser uma pessoa bem ocupada. — O Park deu uma risada fraca com o comentário. Realmente, era uma pessoa bem ocupada. — Já que não tem o que fazer mesmo, pode me contar sobre você. — O mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco intrigado com aquela curiosidade repentina.

— Então, eu sou dono de uma rede de hotéis na Ásia. Minha vida é resumida em trabalho e tenho pouco tempo para me divertir. Esse é o motivo de eu estar aqui, em outro continente, tentando descansar a minha mente. E você, Baekhyun, o que faz da vida?

— Minha família possui um restaurante de frutos do mar. Enquanto estou de férias da faculdade, ajudo na cozinha.

— O que você cursa? — perguntou Chanyeol, sentindo-se curioso.

— Medicina veterinária. Eu gosto de animais, seria impossível não escolher isso.

— Um primo cursava medicina veterinária, mas acabou desistindo no primeiro ano. É tão complicado assim?

— A maioria dos estágios são pesados, não é qualquer um que aguenta cuidar de animais três vezes mais pesado que si. Como já estou no meu último ano, seria um desperdício desistir de tudo. Passei um ano inteirinho estudando para conseguir passar nessa faculdade.

— Assim que terminei a faculdade, queria fazer música. Mas sabia que isso não estava nem nos últimos planos do meu pai.

— Pelo menos você é rico, Chanyeol — respondeu debochado. — Aposto que já deve ter visitado metade do mundo só para fazer uma reunião.

— Não tenho tanto tempo para me divertir, para a sua informação. Minhas viagens para negócios acontecem no meu próprio continente. Espanha, Suíça, França, Estados Unidos, Itália e Inglaterra foram os únicos países fora da Ásia que visitei.

— Únicos? — Chanyeol segurou a risada com a pergunta do mais novo. — Se eu for até outro estado, já me sinto a pessoa mais rica do mundo. Você acabou de citar seis países que visitou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Ah, Baekhyun, tenho que aproveitar o que o dinheiro tem para me oferecer. Preciso passar horas trabalhando até tarde para poder conseguir tirar algumas semanas de descanso. Minha secretária já precisou cancelar a minha agenda a força para que eu pudesse descansar um pouco. Não sei como consigo fazer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo sem ficar louco.

— Como é dramático, _tsc._ — O Park arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se ofendido ao ser chamado de dramático. — Para conseguir dinheiro, é preciso trabalhar duro. Infelizmente é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não vejo a hora de conseguir o meu emprego fixo para comprar a minha própria casa.

— Tem irmãos? — O Byun concordou com a cabeça. — Achei que fosse filho único, parece ser bem mimado com aquele comportamento na praia.

— Mimado… — repetiu a palavra com um tom sarcástico. — Tenho dois irmãos. Baekbeom é o meu irmão mais velho e Baekhee é a minha irmã mais nova. Você me chamando de mimado parece até um stand-up. E você? Tem irmãos, Chanyeol? — O Park negou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. — Ah, então é por isso que você é tão mimado.

— Estamos chegando na Rodeo Drive, não sabia que ficava tão perto — disse Chanyeol enquanto admirava a rua que era bem estreita, e mesmo assim era perfeita. Os coqueiros davam um tom ainda mais bonito por causa do verão. Incontáveis lojas tomavam conta das longas calçadas. — Isso é incrível.

— É só uma rua — Baekhyun retrucou, fazendo o Park bufar, quase sem paciência. — É sério, não vejo nada demais aqui. As lojas custam o olho da cara e é só uma rua.

— Você gosta de ser estraga prazer, não é? Sooyoung vai ficar com tanta inveja quando descobrir que eu estou aqui.

— Quem é Sooyoung? — O Byun perguntou, tentando não demonstrar que estava curioso.

— Sooyoung é a minha secretária de longa data — respondeu, recebendo um silêncio de Baekhyun como resposta. Mas, claro, nada conseguia controlar aquela língua.

— Eu já deveria ter imaginado. — Soltou as palavras antes de sair do carro, esperando Chanyeol arrumar alguma vaga no estacionamento perto de uma perfumaria. — Que calor insuportável — resmungou.

Não demorou menos de cinco minutos para Chanyeol aparecer ao seu lado, mexendo nos bolsos para verificar se sua carteira estava bem guardada. O ato acabou fazendo com que Baekhyun revirasse os olhos. Já sabia que estava sendo chato com aquelas reclamações mudas. O jovem californiano só queria estar na praia, curtindo o mar ou jogando uma partida de vôlei. Passear em pleno sol ardente, numa rua cheia de lojas, nunca entraria nos planos de Baekhyun, nem se ele fosse a pessoa mais rica do planeta.

Quando os olhos do loiro bateram em Chanyeol, quase soltou uma risada ao ver a câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço do rapaz, que ostentava um sorriso grande nos lábios, com os óculos escuros tampando a claridade do sol que atingia seus olhos.

Um bico formou-se nos seus lábios secos, esperando Chanyeol tomar uma atitude em escolher o primeiro lugar para visitar. O CEO continuava analisado cada detalhe na rua, repleto de turistas — justamente pela estação do ano —, tentando pensar em qual loja queria entrar.

— Ele vai escolher a _PRADA_ — Baekhyun sussurrou para si mesmo, já sabendo da escolha do mais velho. Era uma das lojas mais frequentadas naquela rua, principalmente pelas pessoas que tinham ótimas condições financeiras. Não era muito difícil de adivinhar a escolha daquelas pessoas tão previsíveis.

E quando Chanyeol foi na direção da famosa loja, Baekhyun sussurrou novamente “Eu sabia”, revirando os olhos, como se aquele aquilo se tornasse um hobbie seu depois de passar apenas aquelas horas ao lado do CEO.

O Byun caminhava preguiçosamente como uma criança de seis anos de idade em uma loja para adultos. As funcionárias eram formalmente bonitas, especialmente com aqueles uniformes bem únicos que usavam. E, como sempre, Baekhyun sentia-se totalmente deslocado naquele tipo de situação. Não sabia nem onde poderia esconder a sua vergonha quando viu que uma moça de fios ruivos e um sorriso forçado caminhava em sua direção, provavelmente para perguntar o que queria. Entretanto o Park fora mais rápido, entrando na frente do mais novo, impedindo a passagem da funcionária.

— Escolhe uma coisa — O CEO mandou, com uma voz dura, quase assustando Baekhyun.

— Eu não vou escolher nada — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Nada me interessa aqui.

— Só escolhe uma coisa para irmos embora, Baekhyun. — O tom de Chanyeol era tão sério, que Baekhyun não pensou em protestar novamente.

Chanyeol havia percebido o comportamento de uma das funcionárias. Sabia que as risadas atrás do balcão eram direcionadas a um dos dois, já que eram os únicos clientes naquela loja deserta. E para não deixar Baekhyun desconfortável, não pensou duas vezes antes de atrapalhar toda aquela situação embaraçosa para que pudessem sair daquele ambiente.

— Esse par de tênis parece caber perfeitamente no seu pé — Chanyeol disse, apontando para a vitrine de calçados. — Não quer experimentar?

— Não vai comprar nada? — perguntou, ignorando a pergunta anterior. — Por que está agindo desse jeito? Aconteceu algo? — perguntou novamente, vendo a expressão dura do mais alto. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo para ele mudar de humor tão rápido.

— Só quero ir embora dessa loja logo. Vai Baekhyun, escolhe o que quer de uma vez. — O loiro fez um bico com os lábios, repreendendo a resposta grosseira de Chanyeol.

Apontou para o par de sapatos, de tons claros. Não fazia tanto o seu estilo, mas poderia jogar na cara de Jongin e Sehun quando fossem para alguma festa da faculdade. E claro, também jogar na cara dos outros estudantes. Aquela faculdade parecia uma competição de quem tinha as melhores roupas, carros e viagens. Tipico de jovem estadunidense, e Baekhyun odiava cair naquela pilha e tentar sempre fazer o mesmo.

Depois de finalmente terminarem as compras que parecia não ter fim, saíram da loja segurando outras duas bolsas depois de Chanyeol decidir levar mais duas coisas para usar durante as férias. Duas pochetes que, além de feias, custavam todo o restaurante de sua família. Não conseguia entender como alguém gostava de gastar dinheiro em coisas tão feias. Com aquele dinheiro, conseguiria comprar as melhores pochetes que vendiam nas lojas perto da praia e ainda sobraria para comer alguns petiscos.

— Para onde vamos agora? — indagou o mais novo.

— Agora se interessou pelo passeio?

— Se você me chamou para ficar parado na calçada da _PRADA_ , então vamos embora — respondeu debochado, fazendo Chanyeol revirar os olhos pela resposta mal criada.

— Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com a sua língua solta — O Park comentou baixo, mesmo que Baekhyun conseguisse ouvir e ainda bufar alto, totalmente sem paciência. — Por que você não tira uma foto naquela placa da rua? Ela aparece em todas as fotos do Google.

Tentando ser o mais amigável possível, Baekhyun obedeceu, caminhando novamente até a placa que ficava presa em um cone preto de ferro. Queria soltar milhares de palavrões, mas tirar aquela bendita foto não feriria um pedacinho do seu orgulho.

**[…]**

Chanyeol estava ajoelhado em uma das estrelas da famosa Calçada da Fama. Agora realmente Baekhyun não poderia julgá-lo por gostar tanto daquele ponto turístico. Era um lugar extremamente bonito e muito frequentado pelos turistas e até mesmo pelos artistas. Mas Park conseguia deixar tudo vergonhoso enquanto beijava aquela estrela que destacava o nome do diretor Stan Lee.

Sabia que Stan Lee era o presidente da famosa Marvel. Era impossível não conhecer, já que sua irmã, Baekhee, era uma fanática e coleciona diversas comics de super-heróis. Baekhyun só não sabia que aquele homem de um metro de oitenta também era fã. E conseguia ser mestre em passar vergonha enquanto choramingava e sussurrava algumas palavras em coreano.

— Chanyeol? Todo mundo está olhando pra gente — Baekhyun sussurrou, apenas para Chanyeol ouvir, dando um chute fraco na costela do mais velho, que continuava na mesma posição, ignorando os olhares que eram direcionados aos dois rapazes. — Chanyeol! Pelo amor de Deus, esse cara já até morreu.

— E você acha que estou assim por quê? — perguntou como se fosse estivesse mostrando o óbvio.

— Sei lá. Só levanta desse chão sujo, droga. Tem um monte de gente achando que você está doido. — O Park levantou, com uma expressão irritada e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, como se realmente tivesse acontecido algo grave. Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos com o ato do mais velho, seguindo-o.

Chanyeol já havia tirado tanta foto que Baekhyun se perguntava como a memória daquela câmera não havia explodido ainda. O CEO tirava fotos de tudo que encontrava pelo caminho, nem Baekhyun conseguia escapar e acabava sendo usado como modelo e também como fotógrafo, mesmo que segurasse risada para cada pose exagerada que o Park fazia questão de fazer em cada foto.

O dia estava quase chegando ao fim, fazendo o Byun ficar assustando com a quantidade de horas que havia passado com Chanyeol. Mesmo que ele fosse chato, pirracento e metido, não poderia negar para si mesmo que havia se divertido. Chanyeol havia conseguido tirar boas gargalhadas de si, principalmente quando o mesmo se afogou enquanto bebia o próprio milkshake. Era completamente desastrado, para completar a lista de coisas vergonhosas.

— Eu sou fã do Stan Lee desde pequeno, poderia ter me dado um desconto — Chanyeol disse com uma voz chorosa. — Só vim até aqui por causa dele, seu chato.

— Então fica lá ajoelhado até o amanhecer. Todos estavam lhe encarando como se fosse um doido — rebateu, dando um gole do seu suco de caixinha. — Afinal, quando vamos embora? Já está ficando tarde.

— Não percebeu que estamos indo em direção ao estacionamento? — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas, pela forma grosseira que Chanyeol perguntou. — Minhas pernas estão me matando. — Massageou a coxa direita, com uma expressão dolorosa.

— E está parecendo um camarão com essa vermelhidão no rosto. Mandei passar o protetor solar, Chanyeol. — O Park revirou os olhos, sentindo-se frustrado por estar com o rosto e os braços ardendo por conta do sol quente que enfrentaram mais cedo. Estava se divertindo tanto com as fotos e os pontos turísticos que acabou se esquecendo do mais importante.

O trajeto até o estacionamento continuou com Baekhyun e Chanyeol se alfinetando como dois rivais de ensino médio. E quando chegaram no carro, o Byun logo ligou o ar-condicionado, ignorando a expressão surpresa de Chanyeol ao ver o mais novo tocando em suas coisas sem sua permissão.

Era um abusado.

Demorou cerca de duas horas até chegarem à pousada onde Chanyeol estava hospedado. Baekhyun acabou dormindo no meio da viagem, com a desculpa de que estava cansado demais de aguentar Park Chanyeol cantando cada música que tocava no rádio do carro. Assim que estacionaram em frente a pousada, Park sentiu pena de acordar Baekhyun, que parecia estar extremamente cansado. Mas rapidamente lembrou-se das reclamações que fora obrigado a ouvir ao decorrer do dia todo e logo chacoalhou o corpo de forma brusca, fazendo Baekhyun acordar assustado e com os olhos avermelhados, procurando algum motivo para aquele desespero.

— Nós chegamos — Chanyeol disse, saindo do carro, esperando pelos mil palavrões que Baekhyun soltaria, mas acabou sendo surpreendido por Sehun e Jongin.

— Você é um idiota, Park Chanyeol! Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa séria, seu imbecil. — O loiro fechou a porta com força, sem se importar se estragaria ou não. — O que vocês estão fazendo aqui também? — perguntou irritado para os dois amigos, que pareciam surpresos ao encontrá-lo dentro do carro de Chanyeol.

— Como assim o que estamos fazendo aqui? Nós procuramos por você o dia inteiro. Seus pais disseram que você tinha saído, mas até agora não tinha dado notícias — respondeu Jongin, cruzando os braços.

— Ele foi visitar alguns pontos turísticos comigo. Por quê? — Chanyeol se intrometeu no assunto entre os dois rapazes. — Acabamos perdendo a hora.

— E o porquê é que o Baekhyun nunca some sem dar notícias, muito menos sai com pessoas desconhecidas — argumentou Sehun.

— Eu não sou desconhecido — respondeu irritado. — Vocês jogaram comigo ontem, droga.

— Mas o Baekhyun não gostou de você, como saíram juntos? — indagou Jongin, um pouco desconfiado. — Vocês estão realmente saindo? Tipo, como ficantes?

— Vai pro inferno, Kim Jongin! Agora você passou dos limites, porra — gritou o Byun, empurrando o corpo do amigo. — Ele só me pediu para fazer companhia a ele, já que eu tinha perdido a merda da partida de vôlei.

— Está bem! Não precisa ficar irritado, cara. — Jongin levantou as mãos em forma de rendição. — Só estava procurando por você porque amanhã o Minseok vai fazer uma festa na praia.

— E desde quando esse cara tem dinheiro pra bancar uma festa toda? — A pergunta de Baekhyun fez com que Chanyeol soltasse uma risada.

— Parece que ele ganhou alguma coisa na justiça. Não sei muito bem sobre isso. Você sabe que o Minseok é metido com cada coisa surpreendente. Mas parece que ele ganhou uma boa grana e quer comemorar com os amigos.

— E desde quando somos amigos do Minseok?

— Nós estudamos com ele, Baekhyun. Automaticamente já estamos convidados, ele mesmo nos convidou — respondeu Sehun. — Se quiser, pode levar o Chanyeol.

Baekhyun olhou para o Park, da cabeça aos pés, já vendo o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. O maldito sorriso debochado que deixava sua mente como um formigueiro. Como odiava quando ele fazia isso.

— Vou pensar nisso. Agora me dê licença, quero dormir até não aguentar mais — o Byun respondeu, caminhando para longe dos três rapazes.

Estava mais cansado que o normal depois de andar por todo canto igual um cão guia de Park. Foi um dia divertido, mas agora só queria tomar um banho e dormir em sua cama macia. Mas antes precisava aproveitar a bela janta que só seus pais sabiam fazer, sempre ótimos quando o assunto era culinária.

E realmente a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi aproveitar a janta que já estava servida na mesa, com toda a sua família reunida. Sempre se sentava ao lado de Baekbeom, o homem mais sem educação do mundo, que fazia questão de falar com a boca cheia, mesmo recebendo diversos sermões de sua mãe. Realmente, odiava ficar ao lado do mais velho quando estavam comendo algo, nem sabia como ele tinha arrumado uma namorada com toda essa falta de educação. Enquanto Baekhyun, que era um homem extremamente divertido e educado, continuava encalhado, mesmo beijando diversas bocas nas festas da faculdade. O mundo era completamente injusto.

— Sehun e Jongin vieram atrás de você umas trezentas vezes. Na próxima vez, avise os seus amigos porque não sou porteira — Baekhee, a mais nova da casa, disse um pouco irritada.

— Olha a grosseria, Byun Baekhee! — O senhor Byun interferiu, dando uma bronca na mais nova.

— Eu dei uma volta pela Califórnia junto com um estrangeiro que está aqui. Ele precisou de ajuda para conhecer um pouco do nosso estado e resolvi ajudá-lo. — Baekhyun respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do irmão mais velho, que bebia o suco de morango como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo. — Você é nojento, Baekbeom.

— E desde quando você virou guia turístico? — perguntou Baekbeom, ignorando a ofensa do irmão do meio.

— Eu perdi uma aposta durante o vôlei, ele escolheu a minha companhia durante os passeios — respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

— Cara, você ainda insiste em jogar vôlei? Já não basta a surra que te dei na última vez? — O loiro torceu os lábios, segurando uma resposta mal criada na frente dos pais.

Apenas resolveu ignorar Baekbeom, terminando o seu jantar para finalmente tomar um banho e descansar até o dia seguinte. Passaria o começo da tarde trabalhando no restaurante dos pais para ter a noite livre, já que Minseok inventaria alguma coisa, como sempre.

**[…]**

As noites de verão eram as preferidas de Baekhyun, que sempre gostava de sentar na areia e sentir a brisa batendo contra a sua pele bronzeada. Gostava principalmente do barulho do mar e a música no fundo, das pessoas que levavam seus instrumentos para tocarem de frente ao mar. Mas sabia que aquela noite seria diferente por conta da festa que seria barulhenta e teria diversas pessoas ao seu redor. Não que isso lhe incomodasse, mas ficar na praia a noite conseguia deixá-lo mais relaxado depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho.

Trajava uma camiseta com desenhos de flores e tons fortes, que combinavam perfeitamente com a estação do ano. Em volta de seu pescoço havia um colar de flores, usado em festas praianas. E como de costume, Jongin e Sehun usavam apenas bermudas e os colares, odiavam usar camisetas na praia e em qualquer lugar, se não fosse proibido.

Totalmente o contrário do que esperava, Park Chanyeol estava sentado um pouco afastado, brincando com a areia fina em seus dedos. Não sabia o motivo dele estar tão quieto e afastado de si, depois de encher tanto o seu saco durante um dia inteiro. Chanyeol não havia falado uma palavra desde que haviam chegado naquela festa. E como um poço de curiosidade que era, Baekhyun não conseguiu controlar sua cabeça e pensar nos milhares de motivos para que o mais velho ficasse com aquele comportamento.

Queria muito chegar até Chanyeol e perguntar o porquê de estar tão quieto. Mas antes de ser orgulhoso, Baekhyun também era tímido quando era enfiado em situações assim. Até pensou em culpar a si mesmo depois de tanto reclamar ao decurso passeio, mas Chanyeol estava bem quando chegaram na pousada. Ah, como Baekhyun odiava ser curioso.

Olhou em volta, vendo que Sehun e Jongin estavam do outro lado, conversando com duas garotas diferentes. Antes de ir até Chanyeol, decidiu pegar duas bebidas na grande mesa que tinha no meio da praia, com bebidas liberadas para todos da festa.

Carregava duas bebidas coloridas em suas respectivas mãos, rezando para que os amigos continuassem longe. Quando chegou ao lado do coreano, percebeu nenhuma movimentação vindo dele. Depois de se sentar, ele olhou para o seu rosto e logo para suas mãos, que carregavam dois copos.

— Você quer? — Baekhyun perguntou, um pouco nervoso de estar sendo invasivo. Sua expressão suavizou quando Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, agradecendo em um sussurro e pegando o copo cheio. — Por que está afastado de todo mundo? — perguntou novamente, com medo de levar um fora.

— Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não dormi muito bem essa noite — respondeu, encarando o mar. — Minha secretária me ligou durante a noite, acabei tendo uma insônia fodida por conta disso.

— Não vai me dizer que você é apaixonado pela sua própria secretária — Baekhyun debochou, em um tom de brincadeira, tirando uma risada fraca de Chanyeol.

— Sooyoung é como uma irmã mais nova pra mim, Baekhyun. Recebi alguns cancelamentos de contratos, parece que a empresa com que temos parceria entrou em um escândalo e precisou cancelar tudo.

— Ah, eu sinto muito. — Um bico formou-se nos seus lábios, sentindo-se mal pela brincadeira. — Não tem como resolver isso?

— Ainda não sei. Só quero esquecer um pouco sobre isso durante esses dias antes das minhas férias acabarem. Não quero ficar com a minha consciência pesada enquanto tento descansar.

— Não quer se juntar ao resto do pessoal? Estão montando uma fogueira para tocar música. Não é o que eu gosto, mas pode ajudar a relaxá-lo. — Chanyeol deu uma risada, com o lado gentil de Baekhyun que aparecia aos poucos. — O que foi?

— Por que está sendo gentil comigo do nada? — O loiro torceu os lábios, arqueando a sobrancelha direita, sem pensar numa resposta para aquela pergunta.

— Só me senti mal por ter sido um pé no saco ontem — respondeu envergonhado. — Não queria estragar a sua viagem. — E novamente Chanyeol deu outra risada, arrancando um suspiro do mais novo. — É sério.

— Baekhyun, você não estragou a minha viagem. Só a ligação que me deixou um pouco pra baixo, também estou cansado por ter tido poucas horas de sono.

— Você é muito legal para ser um CEO. Não está me enganando, certo? — questionou, um pouco desconfiado.

— Ah, agora eu sou legal?

— Eu já pedi desculpas.

— E já desculpei. Não precisa ficar se desculpando por isso, Baekhyun. É a primeira vez que tenho uma companhia durante uma viagem, isso é muito divertido pra mim, mesmo que não pareça pra você.

— Você não quer mesmo ir até a fogueira? — indagou, dando um gole na sua bebida.

— Acho melhor ficar aqui. Tem tempo que não toco violão, e se eu ver alguém tocando, também vou querer.

— O quê? Você toca violão? Ah, não, você vai vir agora mesmo. — Puxou Chanyeol pela mão, derrubando um pouco da bebida contra a areia. — Pessoal!

— Baekhyun, o que você está fazendo? — Chanyeol perguntou, um pouco assustado, olhando para a sua mão que estava enlaçada na mão de Baekhyun. — Baekhyun!

— Vocês conhecem o Chanyeol? Ele é um turista. Nós passeamos juntos ontem, ele também sabe tocar violão. O que acham de deixá-lo tocar um pouquinho para nos aproximarmos dele?

— Eu comecei ago… — Minseok tentou falar.

— Você toca o dia inteiro nessa praia, Minseok. Deixa o Chanyeol tocar um pouquinho pra gente, depois você vai poder tocar até para as rochas — interrompeu o rapaz, puxando o violão sem nenhum pingo de delicadeza. — Senta aqui, Chanyeol. — Deu batidinhas no tronco de madeira, que usavam como banco.

— Baekhyun, você está ficando doido? — O Park aparentava estar nervoso, mas Baekhyun sabia que aquilo o calmaria. E também estava ansioso para ver o talento que Chanyeol escondia.

O coreano apoiou o violão sobre os joelhos, tentando controlar a tremedeira em seus dedos. Já fazia um bom tempo que não tocava por falta de tempo e seria a primeira vez tocando para pessoas desconhecidas.

Os dedos passaram de leve nas cordas de náilon, fechando os olhos rapidamente para que sua mente lhe teletransportasse para outra dimensão e impedindo de errar alguma nota. Automaticamente começou a cantar a música que tocava no instrumento por ser uma das primeiras músicas que aprendeu a tocar com o violão.

Chanyeol escolheu _Bubbly_ da cantora estadunidense Colbie Caillat que provavelmente todos da roda conheciam, já que acompanhavam a música com sussurros e balançando a cabeça conforme alcançava cada nota do violão antigo de Minseok. A cada toque, sentia-se um pouquinho mais feliz por estar fazendo o que gostava durante a adolescência e que acabou sendo impedido pelas tarefas da vida adulta já organizadas por seu pai antes mesmo de entrar na faculdade.

Quando abriu os olhos, dando o último toque no violão e finalizando a música, escutou diversos elogios das pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, pedindo para que cantasse mais uma música, mas estava muito tímido ainda para fazer isso novamente. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun ainda estava sentado, com uma expressão surpresa, provavelmente espantado por descobrir o segredo que nem os amigos mais próximos de Chanyeol sabia.

— Caramba, você é melhor do que eu esperava. — Baekhyun foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio entre ambos, deixando um sorriso grande tomar conta de seus lábios. — Por que não me contou sobre isso?

— Porque não conto sobre isso pra ninguém — respondeu, apoiando o violão ao lado do tronco, que logo fora pego por Minseok. — É algo que não gosto muito de falar para as pessoas. Nem sei porque aceitei cantar para todo mundo.

— Nossa… Você não deveria esconder esse talento das pessoas. Já fiz algumas aulas de violão durante o ensino médio, mas desisti porque meus dedos ficavam dormentes — comentou, olhando para os próprios dedos das mãos.

— Como você é fresco — respondeu dando uma risada. — Aprendi apenas com alguns vídeos do YouTube. Também sei tocar guitarra, baixo, piano e bateria.

— Deveria investir nisso. Você tem muito mais jeito para ser músico. — Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se um pouquinho ofendido com aquele pequeno elogio.

— Está dizendo que não sou sério o suficiente para ser CEO de uma empresa? Pois saiba que consegui aumentar mais de trinta por cento das ações depois da aposentadoria do meu pai. Sou muito bom com negócios, mesmo que prefira música.

— Eita! Se ofendeu! — Arregalou os olhos, levantando os braços para cima em forma de rendição. — Vou pegar uma bebida antes que eu seja obrigado a ouvir uma palestra sobre como você é um bom CEO — disse, levantando-se do tronco, indo até a mesa de bebidas.

— Bem que eu poderia fazer mesmo um discurso, afinal, sou um ótimo CEO — respondeu, seguindo Baekhyun. — É só perguntar para cada funcionário, todos eles me amam.

— Tendo grana no bolso, até eu amaria você.

— Não me ama? — perguntou debochado.

— Não.

— Nem como amigo?

— Você é carente, Chanyeol? — Empurrou de leve o ombro do mais velho, virando sua atenção para a bebida. — O que quer comigo? Está querendo me beijar? É isso?

— E se eu estiver com vontade de beijá-lo? — A pergunta pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, que quase deixou o líquido avermelhado cair na areia. — Hm… 

— Está ficando doido? Eu não sou de beijar qualquer um que encontro por aí.

— Não foi o que o Jongin disse mais cedo… Soube que nas festas da faculdade você perde até a conta de quantas bocas beijou.

— Então quer dizer que enquanto eu trabalho a tarde toda no restaurante dos meus pais, você e o Jongin ficam pelos cantos contando quantas bocas eu beijo em festas? Não tinha outro assunto melhor?

— Estávamos conversando sobre carro — Baekhyun fez uma expressão feia. Não estava acreditando que nem Chanyeol havia escapado das conversas entediantes de Jongin sobre carros —, mas do nada ele começou a falar sobre você. Não me julgue.

— Aham. Sei… — Concordou com a cabeça, querendo dar um fim a aquele assunto. — Não vai beber mais?

— Vou. As bebidas daqui são realmente gostosas. — Deu um gole, sentindo o gosto doce e forte invadir seu paladar. — Você vai ficar mais um pouco aqui ou vai para casa?

— Querido, sou vou embora quando o sol começar a nascer.

— Bem que o Jongin me contou sobre você ficar até altas horas nas festas. Não fica cansado nem um pouco?

— Vocês só falam sobre mim? — indagou com os olhos arregalados. — Fico até o sol nascer porque gosto do sol, ué. Principalmente quando as festas ocorrem na praia. Já está com sono?

— Não. Eu só não quero ficar sozinho — respondeu tímido, ouvindo a risada de Baekhyun.

— Não vou deixá-lo sozinho só com desconhecidos, visto que o seu parceiro de conversa, Kim Jongin, já encontrou alguma companhia para passar a noite.

— Sehun?

— Também deve ter encontrado alguém para passar a noite. Ele e o Jongin estavam conversando com duas garotas quando fui conversar com você. Parece que essa noite só vai ter eu, você, o barulho do mar e alguma conversa entediante. Quer subir nas pedras comigo?

— Isso não é perigoso?

— Um pouco. Mas não fico na parte onde a onda bate, não quero dar dor de cabeça para a minha família e nem para sua.

Caminharam até uma parte da praia que era coberta por pedras gigantes. Conseguiu avistar um casal na ponta, conversando sobre algo que não era de seu interesse. Tentava o máximo se equilibrar para que não escorregasse. Admirava o equilíbrio que Baekhyun possuía, mas sabia que o mais novo já estava acostumado a fazer aquilo. E mesmo de longe, conseguia ouvir o som tocando, perguntando-se se os moradores não reclamavam.

— Você não tem medo de escorregar nas pedras? — Chanyeol perguntou, um pouco curioso, logo se sentando ao lado de Baekhyun, que dava um gole em sua bebida, olhando para si. — Elas são escorregadias.

— Já estou acostumado. É o meu lugar favorito para ver o sol nascendo durante a manhã.

— Não está cansado? Trabalhou o dia todo.

— Você faz muitas perguntas, sabia? — Deu uma risada com a própria pergunta. — E sim, estou um pouco cansado, mas estou acostumado a virar a noite mesmo com sono. Amanhã tenho folga, vou poder aproveitar a tarde toda na minha cama. E você deveria fazer o mesmo quando chegar na pousada.

— Não posso. Prometi que visitaria o Monte Diablo no horário da tarde. Não quer ir comigo? Prometo que vai ser divertido. — Baekhyun olhou o Park de baixo para cima, pensando em uma resposta. Passaria toda a viagem com sono, mas seria divertido animar Chanyeol, para que ele esquecesse alguns problemas que estavam acontecendo na própria empresa. — Qual é a sua resposta?

— Pode ser. — Deu mais um gole na bebida. — Promete levar comida? — Arqueou a sobrancelha direita, esperando Chanyeol concordar.

— Posso pedir para as funcionárias da cozinha fazerem algumas coisas.

— Eu ia falar que não precisa, mas como você é rico, vou apenas concordar com a cabeça e agradecer.

— Como você é cara de pau.

— E você gosta disso — respondeu convencido.

— Vai sonhando. — Virou-se de frente para o mar, sentindo o vento gelado atingir seu rosto. O cheiro do bar invadia suas narinas, dando um sentimento aconchegante em seu peito.

Desde pequeno, Chanyeol sempre fora apaixonado por praias. Mesmo que a areia o incomodasse um pouco, a sensação relaxante que sentia apenas com o cheiro do mar aquecia o seu coração. As viagens em famílias eram sempre para os lugares praianos nas Filipinas, um país asiático e muito frequentado pelos sul-coreanos. Quando tinha os seus doze anos, contava para todos que em algum dia na sua vida adulta compraria uma casa gigante em frente a praia para passar o dia pescado e descobrindo coisas novas.

Entretanto nem todos os planos de Chanyeol eram postos em prática, mesmo que tivesse todo o dinheiro para realizá-los. Visitar a Califórnia trouxe uma chuva de nostalgia e saudades de quando viajava com a sua família. A maioria de suas viagens eram solitárias ou apenas para trabalho, de onde voltava com a cabeça latejando de tanto ouvir discursos dos homens engravatados que se reuniam em hotéis de luxos para discutirem sobre o futuro de suas respectivas empresas.

Ter Baekhyun ao seu lado durante aqueles momentos era algo divertido. Claro, o mais novo parecia um senhor de setenta anos que só sabia reclamar de tudo, mas conseguia tirar boas risadas de si. Sem dúvidas, guardaria aquela viagem para sempre em sua memória. Também esperava que Baekhyun, Jongin e Sehun continuassem mantendo contado, mesmo de longe. Eram pessoas incríveis e divertidas e faria questão de tê-los em sua vida para sempre.

O silêncio tomou conta daquele ambiente. Park estava preso em sua própria bolha, pensando em milhares de coisas. Apenas o barulho da música alta e do mar eram audíveis naquele momento. Baekhyun também parecia estar distraído em seus próprios pensamentos por estar quieto demais e sem reclamar de algo como de costume.

— Se eu falar um segredo, promete não rir de mim? — indagou o Park, sem olhar para Baekhyun, sabendo que ele já estava lhe encarando.

— Depende do que for.

— O meu sonho na adolescência era beijar alguém no pôr ou nascer do sol. Quando finalmente estava realizando, meu pai me ligou bem na hora me mandando ir para casa porque já estava tarde. — Baekhyun riu com a confissão tão ingênua e adolescente do Park.

Quem visse aquele homem de quase um metro e noventa de altura, não ia sequer imaginar que ele possuía aqueles pensamentos tão clichês, tirados de um filme adolescente. Era completamente hilário e fofo ao mesmo tempo.

— E porquê não realizou ainda?

— Porque quero que seja com alguém especial. — O Byun riu novamente. — Não é pra rir de mim, Baekhyun — murmurou envergonhado.

— É uma confissão fofa. Mas se você não arrumar alguém, como vai conseguir realizar esse sonho de adolescente romântico? — Chanyeol revirou os olhos com as palavras do loiro.

— Você é burro demais. Não consegue entender uma indireta, achei que fosse mais inteligente.

— O quê? Mas… Espera, o que você está falando? — Baekhyun sustentava uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Chanyeol acabou rindo daquela situação, ficando mais envergonhado. — Está querendo que eu realize o seu sonho? É isso?

Chanyeol ficou mudo com aquela pergunta.

— Ah… — Suspirou alto, querendo não demonstrar que estava nervoso. — Você tem certeza? — Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça. — Não botaram nada na sua bebida para estar me pedindo isso?

— Se não quiser é só falar, Baekhyun.

— Não! Não é isso. Eu sou estou me sentindo um pouco envergonhado.

— Você envergonhado? Agora sim estou me sentindo um galã dos filmes românticos.

— Deixa de ser iludido. Só estou envergonhado porque somos colegas e isso é um pouco embaraçoso para mim. Não quero que fique um clima estranho entre nós dois, só isso.

— Nós somos dois adultos, Baekhyun. Só vai ficar um clima estranho se um dia nós agirmos com imaturidade, algo que não somos. — Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se constrangido por receber aquelas palavras do Park.

Chanyeol, vendo aquela situação, chegou um pouco para trás, apoiando as costas na pedra grande onde Baekhyun também estava apoiado enquanto ainda segurava o seu copo. Assim que percebeu a presença do mais velho, o Byun levantou o rosto, dando de frente com Chanyeol, que lhe encarava com um sorriso ladino, mostrando a covinha direita.

Sentiu a mão gelada tocar a sua bochecha e o dedo áspero, acariciar sua pele. Lutou para continuar com os olhos abertos, encarando o olhar de Chanyeol, que conseguia lhe deixar confortável. Os rostos se aproximavam com calma, apreciando cada detalhe que possuíam.

Quando Baekhyun sentiu os lábios de Chanyeol tocar ao seu, agradeceu por estar sentado. Não queria causar nenhuma vergonha por causa de suas pernas que tremiam, mesmo Chanyeol não percebendo. O Byun abriu os lábios, deixando o moreno aprofundar mais um pouco, podendo finalmente matar a sua curiosidade — que era extremamente secreta e nem os espíritos desconfiavam —, de como era o gosto daquele rapaz.

As línguas se acariciavam de forma calma. Os dois tentavam o máximo aproveitar aquele momento, sem pressa alguma. Ainda tímidos, descontavam a timidez em cada prática, tentando não deixar nenhuma falha se aproximar daquele beijo tão gostoso que compartilhavam.

Logo Chanyeol sentir os dedos finos de Baekhyun cravarem em sua nuca, deixando um carinho gostoso em seus fios escuros. Não estava nenhum pouco arrependido de contar sobre o seu segredo vergonhoso de quando era adolescente, afinal, ambos saíram vencendo.

Assim que a falta de ar se fez presente, Baekhyun passou delicadamente a língua no lábio inferior do mais velho, puxando delicadamente com os dentes, deixando um selar antes de se afastar. Pela segunda vez na vida, estava envergonhado por ter beijado uma pessoa. A primeira vez que teve esse sentimento fora quando deu o seu primeiro beijo, no primeiro ano do ensino médio. Não queria admitir, mas Chanyeol beijava bem e conseguia também transmitir perfeitamente seus sentimentos através daquele ato, deixando sua mente confusa e o seu coração acelerado.

— O sol! — disse apontando para o sol, que aparecia calmamente. Do outro lado, podiam ver as pessoas se reunindo de frente para o mar, tirando fotos enquanto Minseok corria para todo canto com o seu violão. — Realizou o seu sonho. Está feliz agora?

— Sim. Você beija bem, Baekhyun. — Riu com o próprio comentário. — E de acordo com a minha teoria, deveríamos nos beijar mais.

— Teoria? Não tem nem um minuto que paramos de nos beijar e você já quer mais? — O mais velho afirmou com a cabeça. — E o que eu ganho com isso, Park Chanyeol?

— Meu beijo — respondeu como se aquela resposta fosse óbvia.

— Como é convencido.

Antes que pudesse terminar, acabou sendo puxado por Chanyeol. Os rostos estavam próximos novamente, mas naquele momento não possuía mais nenhuma vergonha. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a tomar atitude, selando os lábios e puxando Chanyeol pela blusa para que pudessem deitar juntos naquela pedra gelada e cheia de areia. Sabendo que se arrependeria assim que chegasse em casa e percebesse a quantidade de grãos de areia em seus fios.

**[…]**

Baekhyun deveria agradecer todos os deuses existentes naquele mundo por Chanyeol ter alugado um carro com ar-condicionado. O calor do lado de fora do veículo estava como um inferno, provavelmente sendo o dia mais quente daquele verão. E mesmo morando na Califórnia ao decorrer de todos aqueles anos, não conseguia aguentar ficar no sol por muito tempo, só se estivesse na praia, por conta do mar.

Os dois rapazes já estavam chegando ao ponto turístico que Chanyeol queria tanto conhecer. Baekhyun não era muito chegado a sair para lugares desse tipo, mas estava um pouquinho ansioso para poder se divertir com o Park, que parecia estar cada vez mais ansioso para conhecer as montanhas.

Depois do beijo que trocaram perto das pedras da praia, continuaram conversando um pouco até que ficassem cansados e fossem descansar um pouco para aproveitarem mais tarde. Baekhyun sentiu-se um verdadeiro idiota por dormir pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, mesmo que quisesse aproveitar muito mais daquele momento. Não queria levar aquilo a sério nem que lhe oferecessem milhares de dólares. Só estava gostando da companhia de Park durante aqueles dias por conta das férias, que sempre passava trabalhando e com os seus amigos na praia.

— Quando você vai voltar para a Coreia? — Baekhyun não queria perguntar aquilo para que não parecesse carente ou algo do tipo, mas aquelas palavras saltaram de sua boca sem permissão, deixando-o envergonhado assim que teve a face de Chanyeol virada para si.

— Na próxima semana, por quê?

— Só curiosidade mesmo. — Virou o rosto para a janela, apreciando a vista que tinha e fazia questão de admirar. — Não quer ligar o rádio?

— Pode ligar se quiser. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, logo ligando o rádio, parando em uma estação qualquer, deixando apenas a música tocar enquanto os dois continuavam em silêncio. — Por que está quieto? Aconteceu alguma?

— Só estou um pouco cansado. Não dormi direito, não sei como não fiquei com olheiras.

Ao estacionarem no meio do nada, Baekhyun quase ficou tonto de tanto verde em sua volta. Era um lugar muito bonito, mesmo sendo totalmente deserto, e as montanhas também eram bastante chamativas. Bem afastado de onde estavam, conseguia avistar uma parte reservada para os turistas verem as montanhas do alto e tirarem fotos de boas qualidades.

— Você trouxe comida, ‘né? — perguntou o loiro, um pouco preocupado. Não queria passar fome no meio do nada de maneira alguma.

— Trouxe vários sanduíches. Vamos ter comida pelo resto do dia. — Baekhyun abriu um sorriso, já sentindo vontade de comer. — Vamos lá pra cima? — Recebeu uma confirmação muda, logo podendo seguir o caminho até uma das partes mais altas do Monte.

**[…]**

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando decidiram que era hora de ir embora para que tivessem um descanso mais longo depois de terem dormido pouco e aproveitado todas as suas energias pelas montanhas. De fato, haviam se divertido muito, ao ponto de fazerem amizades com outros turistas europeus que estavam ali para conhecer uma das partes mais bonitas da Califórnia.

Chanyeol estava encostado no carro, ignorando a escuridão que já tomava conta do céu limpo. Enquanto analisava as fotos na câmera que havia tirado, Baekhyun estava sentado no banco do motorista, com a porta aberta, ouvindo uma música qualquer no rádio. Com a noite chegando, o tempo já começava a esfriar, do jeitinho que Baekhyun gostava. Então, fechou os olhos, deixando ser levado pela música baixinha e gostosa que invadia seus ouvidos.

Estava tão distraído que deu um pulo do banco quando escutou o barulho da câmera fotográfica captando algo. Quando olhou em direção a Chanyeol, percebeu que o objeto estava apontado em sua direção e também que o Park sorria de forma ingênua. Ao ver aquela cena, sua mente ficou em um branco completo após ouvir a risada do mais velho, que logo parou a sua frente.

— Achei que estivesse cochilando, então tirei essa foto.

— Eu devo estar horrível nessa foto, pelo amor de Deus — murmurou, apoiando o antebraço contra a testa. — Sério que não está nem um pouco cansado? Minhas pernas parecem gelatinas.

— Claro que não vou apagar. Vou guardar como lembrança para quando eu voltar para a Coreia. — Baekhyun engoliu seco ao ouvir aquilo, não estava preparado. — Eu também estou cansado, só parei para analisar algumas fotos que tiramos no passeio. 

— É sério, eu devo estar parecendo um monstro dormindo — implorou, jogando a cabeça para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no banco novamente para encarar Chanyeol.

— Baekhyun, você é lindo. E enquanto dorme, fica extremamente fofo. — Deu um sorriso, voltando sua atenção para a câmera. — Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Eu nunca minto.

— Não é legal sair falando essas coisas para os outros, sabia? — Tentou esconder a vergonha que estava sentia naquele momento. Como Chanyeol conseguia falar aquelas coisas sem sentir um mínimo de timidez?

— Elogios são sempre bem-vindos. Chega um pouco pra lá — disse, sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun, sem se importar com ele empurrando a marcha do carro para o lado oposto. — O que foi?

— Você está me esmagando! — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Tem um banco do meu lado, Chanyeol! — Empurrou o corpo para fora do veículo e falhando miseravelmente. — É sério que vai me deixar esmagado? — Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, ignorando o mais novo.

— Esse é o meu banco, você sabe disso.

Baekhyun decidiu não responder mais as palavras do Park. Poderia muito bem ir para o outro branco, mas parecia que alguma coisa estava lhe prendendo naquele estofado. Olhou para baixo, sem saber o que fazer e tentando ocupar sua mente com algo, sabendo que Chanyeol ainda estava verificando a galeria da câmera.

Queria perguntar o porquê de Chanyeol agir daquela maneira desde a noite passada, jogando indiretas sobre beijos e também pedindo para lhe beijar. Não queria parecer grosso, afinal, Park beijava muito bem, além de ser um cara incrível da cabeça aos pés, mesmo que possuíssem diferenças gritantes. Não conseguia raciocinar como aquilo havia chegado ao ponto de sentir seu coração chacoalhar forte contra o seu peito e suas mãos suarem apenas com aquela aproximação tão repentina.

— Chanyeol… — Sua voz saira mais forte que o normal, deixando-o um pouco irritado por isso. A atenção do Park fora direcionada a si, com os olhos um pouco curiosos e logo usando os dedos para desligar o aparelho em suas mãos. — Por que está fazendo isso? — Não queria encará-lo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com si para ficar nervoso. Nunca em sua vida havia passado por aquilo, muito menos agiu assim com outras pessoas.

— Fazendo o quê? — Ele retribuiu a pergunta, totalmente perdido.

— Você sabe, Chanyeol. — Apertou o couro do estofado, afundando suas unhas curtas, tentando descontar o seu nervosismo em algo escondido para Chanyeol não perceber. — Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós dois. — O moreno suspirou alto, passando as duas mãos contra o rosto.

— Baekhyun, eu só elogiei você. O que está acontecendo?

— Não é só sobre isso, Chanyeol. — Engoliu seco. — Eu realmente gosto de você como amigo, mesmo nos conhecendo há pouco tempo, mas não quero que fique uma tensão entre nós dois.

— Você é o único a botar tensão nisso. Faz tanto tempo que não encontro alguém para dividir momentos comigo, acabo parecendo um desesperado. Me desculpe, eu não queria que isso lhe deixava constrangido.

— Não quero que você se desculpe comigo. — Engoliu seco, tentando achar as palavras certas para aquele diálogo. Não conseguia nem raciocinar direito por conta da bagunça que estava sua cabeça. — Eu gosto de ficar com você, mas não quero que isso nos afete, entende?

— Nós conversamos sobre isso. Não vai afetar nada. Quando eu voltar para a Coreia, quase não vamos ter contato por causa do meu trabalho e também pela distância. — Apertou o volante com força, encarando Baekhyun, que continuava cabisbaixo. — Por isso quero aproveitar esses últimos dias com você, para pelo menos ter alguma coisa para me lembrar enquanto estiver irritado com a empresa.

Automaticamente, o silêncio pairou dentro do veículo, deixando ambos desconfortáveis. Baekhyun estava como uma pedra, totalmente imóvel e quieto, deixando apenas a sua respiração audível. Chanyeol continuava encarando o lugar deserto através do vidro, pensando em algo para quebrar aquele clima pesado.

Sem total controle de suas ações, Chanyeol encarou novamente para Baekhyun, tentando receber o olhar do loiro. Aproximou-se calmamente, vendo-o levantar o rosto aos poucos, fazendo os olhares se encontrarem de forma delicada, bagunçando-o mais ainda. Baekhyun sabia o que Chanyeol queria, mas não conseguia ter forças para rejeitar, porque também estava naquele desejo tão forte.

A respiração quente de Chanyeol bateu contra seus lábios, fazendo seus olhos se fecharem rapidamente, esperando pelo toque ansioso do Park, que logo fora recebido de forma calma. Os lábios se uniram, assim como a mão direita de Chanyeol tocou a bochecha de Baekhyun, acariciando na tentativa de dar uma sensação de conforto. Selares calmos foram depositados em seu rosto, deixando sem querer um sorriso escapar dos lábios finos de Baekhyun, que tentava o máximo apreciar aquele carinho tão gostoso que recebia.

— Eu também gosto de você, Baekhyun — Chanyeol sussurrou contra o pescoço do mais novo, sentindo o arrepio na pele bronzeada. — Mas eu realmente não sei como definir esse sentimento, por isso quero aproveitar o máximo ao seu lado, para ter certeza do que sinto. — Deu um beijo abaixo da orelha. — Você me ajudaria com isso? — Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força, concordando com a cabeça.

Com a mente em branco e sem conseguir esbanjar qualquer reação, Baekhyun sentiu o próprio corpo ser jogado para o lado de Chanyeol, colocando-o em seu colo, finalmente o encarando de verdade. Seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo susto, diferente do sorriso que o Park esbanjava em seu rosto avermelhado pelo sol quente do dia. O moreno puxou Baekhyun pela nuca, selando os lábios mais uma vez, podendo sentir muito mais do gosto daquele homem que mexia com a sua mente naqueles dias. A outra mão foi até a cintura, apertando com força, para que ficassem mais próximos, colando os corpos.

O Byun resolveu tomar a grande atitude em aprofundar mais ainda o beijo, passando a sua língua nos lábios cheios do rapaz, logo sendo bem recebido. As línguas se tocavam de forma gostosa, deixando Chanyeol mais apressado. Empurrou o branco para trás, tentando ter mais espaço. O Park desceu com os lábios novamente até o pescoço, indo até às clavículas expostas pela camiseta, já bagunçada. Chupou a pele com delicadeza, beijando cada pintinha que o corpo possuía. Baekhyun encostou a cabeça contra a testa de Chanyeol, mordendo os lábios para controlar os sons que tentavam sair de sua boca.

Os dois resolveram tirar suas respectivas camisas. E Chanyeol decidiu ligar o ar-condicionado, por conta do calor que dominava o veículo fechado e as respirações que já estavam fora de controle.

— Chanyeol, nós não temos nada para usar — Baekhyun disse, afastando-se do beijo. — Quer mesmo fazer isso?

— Nós não estamos numa situação muito agradável — comentou, dando uma olhada para o volume no meio das pernas do rapaz. — Vem aqui.

Puxou o corpo novamente, beijando-o com calma enquanto abria o cinto dele. Baekhyun decidiu fazer o mesmo com Chanyeol, sem separar as bocas, sacando a tática do Park.

Baekhyun não aguentou quando os membros se esbarraram, logo soltando os lábios de Chanyeol, gemendo rouco e baixo contra os lábios do mais velho. Seu corpo estava quente como um inferno, queria desfrutar muito mais daquele momento, mas infelizmente teriam que se contentar com o que podiam. E mesmo assim Chanyeol conseguia ser maravilhoso enquanto beijava o seu peitoral desnudo, passando a língua em cada centímetro da sua pele exposta.

A mão de Chanyeol era perfeitamente grande para caber os dois membros, juntando-os enquanto subia e descia com o seu punho. Baekhyun encostou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Chanyeol, sentindo sua pele ser tocada da melhor maneira possível enquanto tinha o seu membro junto ao de Park, sendo brutalmente massageado de forma rápida, ignorando o líquido viscoso que batia contra o seu abdômen.

Quando Chanyeol apertou seu membro com força, os gemidos ficaram mais altos e as pernas ficavam cada vez mais fracas pelo o que estava vindo. O Park puxou Baekhyun pelos fios loiros, podendo juntar os rostos novamente, sendo encarado pelos olhos do Byun. Com a boca aberta, deixando sons manhosos saírem de lá, Baekhyun colou a testa na de Chanyeol.

A movimentação do braço de Chanyeol era rápida e forte, quase levando-os ao céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. O californiano não conseguia pensar em nada além da boca de Park na sua, mordendo o seu lábio inferior, descontando toda a sua vontade de tê-lo para si. Os corpos estavam suados, mesmo com o ar-condicionado refrescando o ambiente caloroso.

— Eu não vou aguentar por muito… tempo — Baekhyun sussurrou com a voz rouca, tentando controlar a própria respiração descompassada. — Chanyeol… 

Ouvindo aquilo, Chanyeol aumentou a velocidade, gemendo contra os lábios do loiro. Baekhyun tremeu da cabeça aos pés quando atingiu o orgasmo lhe atingir em cheio, sujando sua própria bermuda. Já o Park continuou com a movimentação até ser atingindo também, mordendo o ombro suado de Baekhyun. O corpo do mais baixo estava jogado contra o seu, respirando pesado pela falta de ar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Chanyeol elevou sua mão, deixando seus dedos alisarem a coluna de Baekhyun do começo ao fim, dando-o um carinho gostoso para relaxar um pouco mais antes de pegarem a estrada cansativa de volta para casa.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que fizemos isso quase num deserto. — Baekhyun foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, virando o rosto, que estava apoiado no ombro de Chanyeol, para o rapaz.

— E já escureceu total. O céu está bem bonito e estrelado, assim como você. — Baekhyun empurrou o rosto de Chanyeol para o outro lado, sem usar força, tirando uma risada do mesmo. — Eu gosto muito de elogiar, então se acostume.

— E eu não sou bom em receber elogios.

— Já deve estar acostumado.

— Chanyeol! — Riram juntos. — Você estava falando sério sobre gostar de mim? — Deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto.

— E por que eu mentiria sobre isso? — O Byun piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que responder. — Eu disse que não sabia como definir esse sentimento, por isso quero passar meus últimos dias com você, para ter uma resposta.

— E se você começar a gostar de mim de verdade, não só como amigo.

— Tudo vai depender de você, Baekhyun.

**[…]**

Aquele seria o último dia de Chanyeol na Califórnia antes de voltar para o seu país de origem. Havia passado os últimos dias visitando outros lugares do estado californiano ao lado de Baekhyun, que havia sido a melhor companhia de todas ao decorrer dessa cansativa e divertida semana de verão. Por todo lugar que passavam, faziam questão de marcá-los, trocando beijos rápidos para que ninguém os vissem daquela maneira. Só queriam aproveitar tudo da melhor maneira possível.

Baekhyun percebeu que ao passar dos dias ao lado de Chanyeol, sentia-se cada vez mais perdido em relação ao que sentia. Não tinha certeza de nada sobre seus sentimentos, muito menos sobre os sentimentos de Chanyeol, que nem tocava mais no assunto desde que haviam visitado o Monte Diablo. Havia se iniciado e terminado no mesmo dia, dentro do carro, com os dois totalmente ofegantes e próximos de maneira intensa.

O Park parecia ser muito bom em esconder o que sentia, Baekhyun havia pensado nisso enquanto o encarava durante um passeio pela praia, com intuito de refrescarem um pouco suas mentes. Chanyeol era o mesmo de sempre, sorridente, carinhoso e muito prestativo, mas nunca esbanjava nenhuma reação diferente. Aquilo deixava o loiro cada vez mais nervoso, afinal, o dia da despedida já estava chegando e ele não tinha resposta alguma.

E lá estava Baekhyun e Chanyeol, sentados em uma área afastada da praia. Os dois rapazes gostavam de fazer isso na parte da noite por ser o horário mais refrescante do dia e o céu ficava incrível com as estrelas dominando toda parte. Era sempre a melhor parte do dia, mesmo depois de passar toda a tarde conhecendo lugares novos e divertidos. Nada conseguia chegar aos pés daqueles curtos momentos que passavam juntos jogando conversa fora e trocando carícias.

— Não é querendo parecer chato ou ansioso, mas você ainda não deu uma resposta — Baekhyun disse, virando seu rosto para Chanyeol, que continuava encarando o mar. Viu ele engolir seco, aquilo fez Baekhyun se sentir mais inseguro que o normal. — Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. — Fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para que trocassem de assunto.

— Eu ainda não consegui decidir o que estou sentindo, Baekhyun — respondeu um pouco inseguro. — Estou com a minha cabeça borbulhando, porque amanhã voltarei para a Coreia. Queria conseguir ficar mais alguns dias, mas infelizmente tenho que cuidar do que me espera lá.

Baekhyun se sentiu um verdadeiro egoísta. Rapidamente arrependeu-se de ter tocado naquele assunto que estava morto há dias.

Abaixou a cabeça, brincando com os seus dedos. O silêncio era um pouco desconfortante, mesmo com o som das ondas do mar se chocando. Baekhyun não queria aceitar que estava tão sentimental por causa de outra pessoa novamente, era uma das coisas que mais odiava no mundo. Depois do seu término no começo do ano anterior, Baekhyun havia botado em prática o que sempre quis ser: uma pessoa desapegada, que não ligava para romances.

Mas quando tinha Park Chanyeol no meio, tudo virava de cabeça para baixo. Nem suas respostas ásperas conseguiam mais sair de sua boca, estava completamente o oposto do que era antes do Park chegar até o seu estado. Odiava o fato de saber que estava se tornando tudo que um dia odiou, era a pior coisa do mundo.

— Você vai para o aeroporto muito cedo? — perguntou o Byun, tentando não deixar o silêncio dominá-los.

— Sim. O meu vôo está marcado para às cinco e meia da manhã. Queria poder me despedir, mas vou acordar muito cedo. Por isso pedi para que viesse a praia, para podermos aproveitar nossas últimas horas juntos. — Baekhyun deu um sorriso. — Não troque de número, viu? Quero continuar mantendo contato até conseguir férias novamente.

— Caso eu troque, você sabe que o Jongin ou o Sehun farão questão de avisá-lo.

Chanyeol se aproximou, deixando os corpos bem próximos um do outro. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais novo, fechando os olhos rapidamente. Queria tanto conseguir mais alguns dias de folga, mas a empresa precisava dele, assim como os seus funcionários. Califórnia era, sem dúvidas, um dos melhores lugares que já havia visitado em sua vida.

— Espero que a distância não atrapalhe em nada. Não quero perder nenhuma intimidade com você — o mais velho disse, sentindo os dedos de Baekhyun alisarem seus fios escuros, dando um carinho gostoso em seu cabelo. — Obrigado por me acompanhar durante essas férias. Foram as melhores férias da minha vida e a Califórnia se tornou um lugar especial pra mim.

— Você está me deixando melancólico — Baekhyun disse com uma voz engraçada, tirando uma risada do Park. — Você está agindo como se não fosse voltar nunca mais.

— É um pouco estranho ver o quão você mudou desde que eu cheguei. Cada palavra que eu soltava era um fora diferente. — Baekhyun riu com o comentário. — Enfim, eu vou poder voltar, mas vai demorar bastante. Por enquanto, você precisa focar na sua faculdade. Quando voltar, quero ver um Baekhyun de jaleco cuidando dos animais.

— Ao decorrer dessas férias, eu tive um ótimo trabalho cuidando de você. — Chanyeol levantou a cabeça depressa, com uma expressão ofendida.

— Está insinuando que eu sou um animal? O Baekhyun carinhoso estava bom demais para ser verdade.

— Animais são fofos, estou apenas te elogiando.

— Aham. Vou levar como elogio só porque você ama os animais. — Riu. — Já são quase meia-noite, vou precisar voltar para a pousada. — O sorriso no rosto do loiro desapareceu. — Podemos nos despedir agora? — Baekhyun concordou.

Chanyeol encostou seus dedos no queixo do mais novo, puxando-o para selar os lábios. Seria apenas um beijo calmo, por estarem em um lugar cheio de pessoas. Baekhyun queria pedir para que Chanyeol ficasse, mas não queria ser egoísta e nem dar o braço a torcer, sendo o primeiro a se confessar. Não conseguia acreditar que Park estava indo embora sem dar uma resposta. Mas sabia que, caso Chanyeol sentisse o mesmo, não conseguiria manter tudo aquilo a distância.

Deixá-lo ir embora seria a melhor opção para ambos.

Baekhyun pertencia apenas a Califórnia e seus lugares incríveis. Os mares, as montanhas e aquele verão faziam parte do jovem universitário.

Poderia não gostar dessas opções, mas eram o que pertenciam a Park Chanyeol. O barulho da cidade e o mundo dos negócios, infelizmente, já faziam parte de si.

**[…]**

— Cara, você está péssimo — Yixing comentou aleatoriamente, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para a mesa de Chanyeol. — O que está acontecendo? Você está assim desde que chegou de viagem ontem.

— Só estou um pouco de cabeça cheia — respondeu, tentando mudar o assunto. Sabia que Yixing era um amigo de grande confiança, mas não estava preparado para ter essa conversa com ninguém. — Sooyoung lhe contou sobre o contrato? Nem acredito que uma empresa de grande porte como aquela entrou em um escândalo de lavagem de dinheiro.

— Não queira mudar de assunto, Chanyeol. Sabe que somos como irmãos. O que está acontecendo?

— Não é nada sério, Yixing.

— Chanyeol… 

— Vai mesmo insistir até descobrir? — Yixing afirmou com a cabeça. Chanyeol estalou a língua, tentando escolher as palavras certas para contar o que estava sentindo. — Eu me envolvi com uma pessoa durante a viagem, um universitário.

— Universitário? Uau! Seus gostos mudaram mesmo. — O CEO revirou os olhos, querendo não prolongar muito o assunto. — E por que está desse jeito? Ele te deu um pé na bunda?

— Yixing, o problema de tudo é que eu me apeguei ao Baekhyun.

— Espere. Ele é sul-coreano?

— Ele é estadunidense, mas os pais são sul-coreanos. Nós tivemos meio que um caso enquanto eu estava nos Estados Unidos, mas acabei me apegando mais do que o normal. Não era para eu estar me sentindo dessa maneira.

— Chanyeol, você ao menos explicou o que estava sentindo? Vocês não conversaram nem por mensagem quando chegou na Coreia?

— Ele não responde as minhas mensagens. — Piscou algumas vezes, querendo não demonstrar fraqueza. — Eu disse que, antes de ir embora, falaria sobre os meus sentimentos para ele. Nós conversamos sobre isso na semana passada. Eu estava confuso em relação a tudo isso. Você sabe que eu não me relaciono assim tem anos.

— Esse Baekhyun pode estar chateado porque você foi embora sem dar uma resposta. Você gosta dele? Não só como amigo, é claro.

— Nem eu sei como explicar isso, Yixing. Ele é uma pessoa incrível, mesmo sendo um poço de grosseria no começo. Além de fazer medicina veterinária, é ótimo no vôlei e ainda surfa. E, droga… Ele é muito bonito.

— É, Chanyeol… Você está apaixonado, só não consegue aceitar isso. Deveria ter se confessado antes de ir embora, mas o que foderia toda a história de vocês seria a distância gritante da Coreia até os Estados Unidos.

— Não consigo nem formular tudo isso na minha cabeça. Parece que quanto mais eu penso nele, mais eu fico pior. Ele fica online, mas nunca me responde. Sei que estou sendo ignorado de propósito. Prometemos que não criaríamos essa barreira entre nós dois.

— Cara, ele pode estar chateado ou algo do tipo. Você o deixou sem resposta alguma, não pode se sentir no direito de cobrá-lo. Ele provavelmente gosta de você, mas só espera pela sua resposta.

— Nós estamos a milhares de distância, o que faço para ele me responder? Eu não aguento mais esse silêncio todo. Quase não dormi direito por causa disso

— Chanyeol, você tem certeza que quer mesmo isso? Relacionamento a distância não é uma coisa que dá muito certo, ainda mais por causa do seu trabalho, que ocupa todo seu tempo. Os dois não são mais adolescentes, podem ter uma conversa e se resolverem. E pelo o que você fala, parece estar apaixonado, só não consegue aceitar isso ou não sabe lidar.

— Acho que depois de receber esse gelo, eu finalmente caí na real.

— Cá entre nós, você precisa focar na sua vida amorosa, Chanyeol. Sua vida é resumida em trabalho, reuniões e viagens para mais reuniões. Quando perceber, não vai ter mais nada para ajudá-lo. Como você mesmo disse, esse Baekhyun é uma pessoa incrível, então cai de cabeça.

— Mas você mesmo julgou pela distância, Yixing.

— Chanyeol, você tem a empresa na palma da sua mão, então sabe o que fazer. E todos sabem que sempre foi o seu sonho morar fora da Ásia e terá o meu apoio total para se aprofundar nessa relação. Tente pensar um pouco no seu futuro, a empresa está em ótimo estado e crescendo cada vez mais, esse contrato perdido não nos afetará em nada.

— Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Mas espero que ele pare de ignorar as minhas mensagens.

Depois de duas longas semanas de trabalho excessivo, Chanyeol recebeu uma mensagem de Baekhyun pela parte da madrugada, provavelmente por conta do fuso horário entre os dois países distantes. O Park conseguia sentir o seu coração batendo forte contra o próprio peito e as mãos suando ao ver o nome de Baekhyun brilhando na tela de bloqueio do celular jogado na grande cama de casal, onde dormia sozinho.

Naquela mensagem, Baekhyun pedia desculpas por ter o ignorado. Precisava de um tempo para si mesmo depois de passar por um turbilhão de emoções enquanto estava ao seu lado. Ele sentia sua falta como um inferno e precisou escapar para que não fosse dominado pela saudade. O Park leu cada palavra, querendo entrar através do celular para poder abraçá-lo e também dizer que sentia sua falta.

A conversa por mensagem durou toda a madrugada, fazendo Chanyeol faltar o trabalho para descansar um pouco depois de longas horas sem dormir. E mesmo conversando por bastante tempo, o Park não conseguiu expor tudo o que sentia, muito menos Baekhyun.

**[…]**

Dezembro chegou mais rápido do que o esperado. Chanyeol passou meses se dedicando ao seu trabalho na tentativa de expandi-lo para fora do continente asiático. Tudo acabou dando certo depois de conseguir diversas parcerias com marcas de grande porte. Seus planos estavam dando cada vez mais certo, motivando-o a cada dia.

E tentando aos poucos realizar o seu sonho de infância, Park Chanyeol também conseguiu uma sede na Califórnia, na cidade de Los Angeles. Era um pouco afastado de onde havia passado suas férias, mas algumas horas de viagem de carro não o mataria. Baekhyun, o principal motivo de tudo que estava acontecendo atualmente, ainda não tinha conhecimento das coisas que Park planejava.

Os dois conversavam diariamente, qualquer assunto novo era motivo para uma longa conversa até altas horas da madrugada, deixando Chanyeol pernoitado enquanto trabalhava. Mas em momento algum Park citou as mudanças de sua empresa e rede de hotéis. Estava recebendo ajuda de Jongin e Sehun para poder montar a tão esperada surpresa para o loiro. Não aguentava mais esconder esse segredo, ficava cada vez mais ansioso para contá-lo.

Chanyeol havia chegado na Califórnia por volta das nove horas da manhã para poder organizar as coisas da nova empresa e de sua nova casa, que infelizmente ficava em uma área movimentada da cidade, porém era um condomínio fechado com alta segurança. Sua nova residência era exageradamente grande, como gostava. Yixing, seu companheiro de trabalho, havia subido de cargo para poder administrar a sede sul-coreana enquanto Chanyeol cuidava da sede estadunidense, que residia em Los Angeles.

— A sua casa é gigante — Jongin comentou, rodando em círculo para poder analisar todas as partes. — É sério que vai morar sozinho aqui?

— Nem é tão grande assim. É do mesmo tamanho da minha casa na Coreia. — Cruzou os braços, parando ao lado de Jongin e Sehun. — Como Baekhyun está? Faz alguns dias que não conversamos tanto por conta da minha mudança.

— Acho que você já deve saber sobre o novo estágio dele. — Jongin virou-se para encarar Chanyeol. — Eu nunca vi o Baekhyun daquela forma, você conseguiu transformar o meu amigo em um idiota apaixonado, tem noção disso?

— Sim, ele comentou sobre isso enquanto conversamos alguns meses atrás. Por quê?

— Porque fica perto daqui, tapado. — Sehun se intrometeu na conversa, deixando os dois homens de olhos arregalados. — Ele me levou para conhecer o local de trabalho, o Jongin não pôde ir no dia porque estava com insolação. — Jongin estalou a língua quando ouviu a risada de Chanyeol. — Enfim, esse condomínio não fica muito longe de onde moramos e nem da nossa faculdade, muito menos do trabalho do Baekhyun. Você é muito cagado, Chanyeol.

— Cagado? — perguntou confuso.

— Significa sortudo. — Jongin explicou. — Já que terminamos de trazer todas as caixas, por que não vamos até a veterinária onde o Baekhyun trabalha? Podemos fazer uma surpresa pra ele. São quase seis horas da tarde, logo ele será liberado.

— Caramba. Eu estou me sentindo em um filme romântico. O Chanyeol realmente tem esse poder de deixar as pessoas sentimentais — disse Sehun. — O seu carro está aqui, certo? — Chanyeol concordou. — Então vamos dar uma surpresa para o nosso veterinário que logo irá se formar.

Antes de darem partida, Sehun colocou o endereço no GPS do carro de Chanyeol. Só ficava algumas ruas de onde Chanyeol morava, um lugar movimentado com diversas lojas e outros. Jongin praticamente roía suas unhas, demonstrando o quanto estava ansioso para presentear o melhor amigo com a volta do Park.

— É ali. — Sehun apontou para uma veterinária, que possuía uma entrada bem bonita e destacada no meio de tantas lojas. — Nós vamos matar o Baekhyun do coração, cara.

— Eu estou muito nervoso. Meu coração parece que vai explodir, céus… — Chanyeol passou as duas mãos no rosto, respirando fundo. — Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo, daí fico parecendo um adolescente bobo.

— Olha… Eu e o Sehun vamos dar uma volta por aí, vocês podem conversar aqui no carro. Só não briguem, porque quando o Baekhyun toma ódio de alguém, nós temos que aguentar ele xingando até a terceira geração da pessoa. — Chanyeol deu uma gargalhada, despedindo-se dos dois rapazes.

Chanyeol perdeu as contas de quantas vezes respirou fundo antes de tomar atitude e sair do carro estacionado. Suas mãos tremiam como galhos em uma ventania e o suor já começava a descer por suas têmporas. Abriu rapidamente a porta do veículo, sentindo a mudança do tempo lhe atingir, arrepiando-o da cabeça aos pés.

Não conseguia acreditar que todo aquele plano estava dando certo e que finalmente veria Baekhyun novamente. Sabia de como o Byun havia mudado depois de longos meses um do outro. Passava a maior parte do tempo estudando e trabalhando na veterinária, cuidando de diversos animais e sempre mandando fotos dos bichinhos com legendas fofas. Chanyeol acabou criando uma paixão engraçada também pelos animais que Baekhyun cuidava.

O coreano olhou pela grande parede de vidro, não avistando Baekhyun, apenas uma moça, que provavelmente seria a recepcionista do local. Abriu a porta com a maior delicadeza do mundo para não fazer muito barulho, apenas atraindo a atenção da recepcionista. Os olhos bem delineados da moça o encararam com um sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente achando que era mais um cliente qualquer ou algum turista pedindo por informações.

— Olá, como podemos ajudá-lo? — Ela olhou em volta, procurando por algum cachorro, gato ou qualquer animal. Logo seus olhos voltaram para Chanyeol, esperando pela resposta. — Está à procura de informações? — O Park negou com a cabeça.

— Baekhyun trabalha aqui, certo? — A mulher confirmou com a cabeça, esperando mais detalhes. — Eu sou um amigo dele. Atualmente estou morando aqui na Califórnia e como nossas agendas não batem muito, resolvi fazer uma visitinha.

— Tem certeza? Nós já vamos fechar.

— Por favor… — Uniu as duas mãos, implorando. A recepcionista encarou-o dos pés a cabeça, analisando se o deixaria entrar ou não.

— Pode entrar. É só seguir o corredor e ir até a última sala, ao lado direito. — Chanyeol agradeceu, entrando no corredor vazio. Algumas luzes estavam apagadas, dando um tom um pouco assustador.

A última porta do corredor estava entreaberta e a sala parecia estar com a luz acesa. Escutando alguns barulhos dos móveis, Chanyeol teve a certeza de que Baekhyun estava sozinho, guardando seus pertences para ir embora. Era possível ouvir as batidas do seu coração acelerado, estava tão nervoso. Não conseguia ao menos formular uma palavra para cumprimentar Baekhyun. Uma parte de si estava feliz por estar no local de trabalho do mais novo, sabia o quanto ele amava os animais e tinha o sonho de protegê-los. Ele era incrível.

Deu duas batidas na porta, escutando o barulho da cadeira ser arrastada para trás, indicando que o veterinário estava se levantando para abrir a porta. Quando sentiu a claridade da sala atingir o seu rosto, viu Baekhyun usando um jaleco branco e com os fios um pouco mais claro. A confusão no rosto do mais novo era totalmente visível, piscando algumas vezes para ver se realmente era real.

Chanyeol deu um sorriso quando Baekhyun o abraçou com força, descontando toda a saudade que sentia. Ele parecia estar inacreditado com a surpresa tão repentina. Os meses de conversa não foram suficientes para saciar toda a saudades que possuíam um do outro. Desde a volta de Park para Coreia, não conseguia nem se relacionar com outras pessoas nas festas da faculdade sem pensar no rapaz alto de orelhas avantajadas.

— Por que não me avisou que viria? — Baekhyun perguntou, apoiando o queixo no peitoral do mais velho, olhando-o. Os braços ainda estavam enlaçados na cintura de Chanyeol, que acariciava seus fios claros. — Como descobriu onde eu trabalho?

— Cada pergunta de uma vez. Não quer entrar no meu carro? Podemos conversar melhor.

— Seu?

— É surpresa. Vem logo! — Baekhyun correu de volta para a sala, recolhendo suas coisas na maior pressa e cuidado possível para não derrubar nada no chão.

Ao chegarem na recepção, Baekhyun e Chanyeol agradeceram à recepcionista. O Byun entregou as chaves para a moça, que era responsável por fechar a clínica. Ao chegarem em frente ao carro, Baekhyun olhou todo o veículo, tentando reconhecê-lo. Não era o mesmo carro que usavam nas viagens.

— É o seu carro mesmo? — O loiro perguntou enquanto retirava o jaleco para entrar no carro. — Não vai responder as minhas perguntas mesmo? — Sentou-se no banco do passageiro enquanto Chanyeol fazia o mesmo no banco do motorista. — Vai me explicar o que está acontecendo ou vou precisar contratar um médium?

— Jongin e Sehun me trouxeram até aqui, eles estavam comigo.

— Não acredito que os três patetas se uniram para quase me matar do coração. — Riram juntos. — Vai ficar quanto tempo aqui? Não vem me falar de duas semanas, eu soco a sua cabeça.

— Oh! Esse tempo que ficamos separados, a marra voltou com tudo.

— Chanyeol! Não fica mudando de assunto, por favor.

— Eu consegui uma sede aqui na Califórnia. — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar nas palavras de Chanyeol. — Passei todos esses meses procurando por parcerias novas e algum prédio com condições ótimas. — Chanyeol recebeu um tapa forte no ombro, dando um gemido de dor.

— Por que não me contou sobre isso? Chanyeol, eu vou matar você! Eu estava juntando todo o meu salário para passar alguns meses na Coreia. — O Park encarou o mais novo com os olhos espantados. — O bom é que agora não vou precisar gastar toda a grana que tenho guardada, mas continua sendo injusto ter escondido de mim. Achei que fosse só voltar no verão do ano que vem.

— E por que não me contou sobre isso também? — Baekhyun virou o rosto, segurando a risada. — Então estamos quites agora. Yixing, um grande amigo, me ajudou bastante nessa mudança. Ele agora vai administrar a empresa na Coreia enquanto eu administro aqui. Pensou que ia se livrar de mim tão cedo?

— Ainda estou triste porque não me contou sobre a mudança. Entretanto posso mudar de ideia caso você fale o que tem para me falar desde o verão. Se pensa que eu esqueci, está muito enganado. Se eu consegui gravar um livro didático inteiro sobre cavalos, eu consigo me lembrar da resposta vazia que recebi. — Chanyeol ficou sério. Tentou formular todas as palavras em sua cabeça, tentando arrumar uma maneira de confessar o que sentia para Baekhyun.

— Quando cheguei de viagem, a primeira coisa que fiz foi enviar uma mensagem pra você. Eu juro por tudo. Quando botei os pés em casa, me senti vazio como um hospital abandonado. Depois de ter minhas mensagens ignoradas, parece que fiquei pior. Yixing conversou comigo porque ele percebeu o quanto eu estava para baixo. As coisas que ele falou para mim me fizeram perceber o jeito que deixo a minha vida amorosa largada para focar somente no meu trabalho. Esses meses, enquanto eu trabalhava nas mudanças e também na minha antiga sede, também me ajudou a lidar muito melhor com os meus próprios sentimentos e comigo mesmo.

Respirou fundo, desviando os olhos para a janela atrás de Baekhyun antes de prosseguir:

— Percebi o quanto você me cativou durante aquelas semanas. Sei que não é legal falar sobre namoros antigos enquanto se confessa, mas desde o meu último namoro, há alguns anos atrás, eu nunca mais me senti assim com ninguém. Foi como se eu tivesse voltado há quase dez sete anos atrás, porque desde que assumi a empresa, não tinha tempo para conhecer pessoas novas e nem me divertir. Era tudo sempre corrido.

Suspirou, finalmente tomando coragem para se confessar.

— Conhecer você fez florescer sentimentos novos no meu peito — continuou. — Quero pedir mil perdões por toda essa demora para dar uma resposta exata para você, mas antes de tentar descobrir o que eu sentia, eu precisava me encontrar. Eu precisava saber se era realmente isso que me faria bem para poder mudar tudo na minha vida. Não me importo se você saiu com outras pessoas enquanto estávamos longe um do outro, você sempre foi livre para fazer o que quiser. Mas agora quero ficar ao seu lado. Não só como amigos e parceiros de viagens, quero ficar ao seu lado em todos os momentos e, principalmente, ter a permissão de te amar ainda mais.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, tampando o rosto para que Chanyeol não visse as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelas suas bochechas. Sua garganta estava seca, não estava pronto para tantas surpresas em apenas um dia. Durante o tempo que conversou com Chanyeol, ponderou diversas vezes em continuarem apenas como amigos devido a distância do país onde cada um morava. Sem um pouco de esperança, já imaginava que o Park possuía outra pessoa para compartilhar seus sentimentos. Aquilo era uma grande bomba para si.

— Não vai se vingar e me deixar sem resposta, certo? — O Byun sorriu com a pergunta, com o nariz avermelhado e alguns filetes de lágrima pelo rosto. — Não é para chorar, Baekhyun. Você não tem noção do quanto eu senti a sua falta e, principalmente, nervosismo para voltar para cá.

— Eu tenho noção sim, porque passei pelo mesmo — respondeu baixinho, engolindo seco. — Achei que já tivesse desistido e que continuaríamos somente como amigos. Droga, eu tô me sentindo enganado demais.

— Mas valeu a pena. Agora tudo está nos trilhos para podermos nos ver com mais frequência. E, claro, você pode ficar na minha casa quando quiser, ela só fica algumas quadras da clínica. — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco desconfiado. — O que foi?

— Quem escolheu o condomínio? — Chanyeol piscou os olhos, em uma confusão total.

— Como você sabe que eu estou morando em um condomínio?

— Sehun ficou me perguntando por vários dias se tinha algum condomínio de gente rica perto do meu trabalho. Inventou até uma história de que estava ficando com uma garota da faculdade que morava por aqui. Não sei como acreditei naquela história sem pé nem cabeça dele.

— Ele me ajudou a escolher o condomínio. Pelo menos ele foi inteligente, já pensou morar longe do seu trabalho? Inclusive, você ainda não me respondeu. — Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, arrancando um sorriso do mais novo. — Está se vingando mesmo. Agora eu entendo você, estou ficando ansioso.

— Mas é claro que sim, Chanyeol. Achou mesmo que eu não aceitaria? Passamos meses longe um do outro, achei que fosse surtar a qualquer momento. Eu nunca me senti assim com outra pessoa também. Desde o término horrível que passei, me fechei para outros relacionamentos e preferi ficar com as pessoas sem compromisso. Também acho que é a hora de dar uma chance para mim mesmo. — Inclinou, dando um beijo nos lábios do Park. — Você precisa prometer uma coisa — disse sério. — Que vamos continuar visitando os pontos turísticos da Califórnia e de outros estados.

— E se bobear, vamos visitar outros países também. — Inclinou o punho, com o dedo mindinho, fazendo Baekhyun fazer o mesmo, como se estivessem prometendo um ao outro. — Não quer visitar a minha casa? Assim podemos estrear a casa.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun disse, empurrando o ombro do mais velho, que já ligava o carro.

— Eu estava falando estrear a casa com um jantar, ok?

Jongin e Sehun haviam passado em uma loja de carros que ficava algumas quadras de onde o carro de Chanyeol estava estacionado. Como um grande fã de carros, Jongin acabou perdendo a hora, analisando todos os carros da concessionária. Assim que chegaram em frente ao local de trabalho do amigo, perceberam que tudo já estava fechado e o carro de Park nem estava dando sinal de vida.

— Eu não acredito que os pombinhos deixaram a gente no meio de Los Angeles. Sozinhos ainda por cima! — Jongin reclamou, cruzando os braços. — Não acredito que vamos precisar pegar o ônibus.

— Para ir às festinhas você não reclamava em pegar ônibus.

— É diferente. — Revirou os olhos. — Acho que eles foram estrear a casa nova. — Deu um sorriso malicioso e Sehun fez uma expressão de nojo.

— Deveria poupar os meus pensamentos sobre isso, Kim Jongin.

**[…]**

Conciliar o trabalho e a sua vida pessoal era uma coisa bastante complicada para Baekhyun. Depois de sua formatura, teve uma sorte gigantesca em conseguir o emprego fixo na clínica onde trabalhava, tendo um aumento de oitenta por cento em seu salário, que já era alto quando era apenas um estagiário. Toda noite, quando chegava cansado do trabalho, lá estava Chanyeol, sentado no sofá, sempre mexendo em seu tablet, lendo algo ou trabalhando.

Acordavam sempre no mesmo horário, assim Baekhyun conseguia uma carona para chegar à clínica mais rápido. Sempre recebia olhares curiosos quando estava com Chanyeol, que sempre andava impecavelmente belo com o seu terno bem liso e a sua elegância. E só era elegante quando estava uniformizado mesmo. Quem convivia sabia o quanto Park era bagunceiro.

Os primeiros meses de namoro foram um pouco conflituosos. Só conseguiam um tempo juntos no horário de almoço, o que era muito pouco para um casal que ainda tinha muita saudade para matar. Mas assim que completaram os seis meses de namoro, Park não aguentou e decidiu chamar Baekhyun para morar consigo. O Byun fez birra até não aguentar mais, usando a desculpa que Park já previa: “Eu vou sentir falta da praia”. Entretanto, quando o cansaço lhe atingiu em cheio, precisou aceitar aquela proposta tentadora. Assim teriam mais tempo um com o outro e não precisaria surtar toda vez que perdesse o ônibus para o trabalho.

Conhecer os pais de Baekhyun foi uma tarefa difícil para Chanyeol, ainda mais quando Baekhyun segurava a risada toda vez que alguma pergunta era direcionada a si. Baekhee, a caçula da família, não perdeu um segundo em zombar do irmão mais velho, que continuava morando com os pais enquanto Baekhyun já estava morando com o namorado. Contar como se conheceram também foi uma tarefa complicada, afinal, a senhora Byun sentia-se traída por não estar sabendo que o filho passou todos aqueles meses sofrendo de amor e nem havia pedido conselho para a maior conselheira amorosa de toda a Califórnia. Já o patriarca da família apenas avisou a Chanyeol que, caso magoasse Baekhyun, iria conhecer Jesus e o Diabo no mesmo dia.

Ter um relacionamento tão estável era uma das metas de Chanyeol, que nem ao menos tentava procurar alguém para conhecer. E quando conhecia, era um total fracasso. Conhecer Baekhyun foi uma grande mudança na sua vida, que era tão cheia e ao mesmo tempo tão vazia. A diferença das personalidades deixou-o curioso para saber ainda mais sobre o jovem californiano, que agora era um veterinário maravilhoso que chegava em casa às oito e meia da noite com cheiro de cachorro.

Não sabiam o que seria do futuro dos dois, mas sempre aproveitavam cada dia como se fosse o último. Toda noite jantavam juntos, conversando sobre o dia de cada um e jogando conversa fora. E quando um chegava tarde demais para o jantar, o outro fazia questão de continuar na mesa, esperando o outro terminar de jantar para que pudessem tomar banho e dormir juntos. Era o tipo de relacionamento que ambos sempre desejaram.

Chanyeol nunca agradeceu tanto por ter recebido uma bolada de vôlei na cabeça enquanto lia seu livro na praia. Também agradeceu pela ideia boba que surgiu na sua cabeça para poder irritar Baekhyun, que mesmo com uma expressão raivosa, aceitou em ser sua companhia durante todos os passeios. Para Park, Baekhyun sempre seria tão bonito e cativante quanto as águas claras do litoral californiano.


End file.
